833
by Sarux
Summary: Una noticia inesperada para House hace que vea las cosas de diferente forma, se atreverá a dar el paso de su vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, esté es un fic que ya tenía escrito y colgado hasta el capi 6 en un foro, pero que empezaré a colgarlo aquí. Espero que os guste y que comenteis ^^**

**Dedicado a Naty este primer capi por que si! :P**

* * *

833. Capitulo 1.

Diciembre podía ser el mes más frío del año. Para algunas personas, sin embargo, era el más calido. Éste no era el caso de Gregory House.

Para Gregory House este mes de Diciembre estaba siendo el peor de su vida. Ya de por sí odiaba el mes de Diciembre, siempre lleno de pacientes con catarros estúpidos que venían a molestarlo a la clínica y con gente feliz esperando ansiosos reunirse con sus familiares en las fechas navideñas. Él odiaba todo eso.

Nunca celebraba la Navidad. Y este año no iba a ser una diferencia. Más sabiendo que Cuddy estaría, a pesar de ser Judía, celebrándolo con Lucas.

No había peor forma de empezar el mes de Diciembre que terminar Noviembre cómo lo había hecho. Un palo tras otro.

Primero enterarse de la relación de Cuddy con Lucas. Aquello le había sentado como un balde de agua fría. Tras abrirse, decidirse a luchar por una relación con Cuddy, la mujer de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado, y comprender que si quería algo tenía que como mínimo intentar cambiar (sin dejar de ser él) se había dado con un canto en los dientes al ir a la habitación de la decana a ayudarle con Rachel y encontrarse allí al detective, el que creía su amigo.

En aquel momento comprendió las palabras de Lucas hacía ya más de un año: "el primero que llegue se la queda". Maldito Bastardo. Se había aprovechado de su ausencia y de la debilidad de Cuddy…

Después de aquel primer intento fallido, había seguido con su rutina y finalmente comprendió que si quería una relación, primero tenía que destruir la que actualmente tenía Cuddy. Y así lo hizo, llevándose un segundo chasco y el peor de todos: el día de Acción de Gracias. Lo había dejado completamente tocado y hundido. Cuddy había sido cruel, demasiado cruel para su gusto, y sin embargo, es algo que él mismo haría… Y no por esa jugada iba a desistir. Lucharía desde otro frente.

Cuddy y Lucas no habían roto, habían fortalecido su relación queriéndose mudar juntos, aunque gracias a Wilson habían desistido porque la decana no encontraba el lugar idóneo para ellos y Rachel.

Y ya entrados en Diciembre, ahí estaba él, sentado en la camilla de la clínica intentando maquinar un nuevo plan. Por suerte para House contaba de nuevo con la ayuda de Wilson, por lo que ya no se sentía tan solo como las últimas semanas y todo sería más fácil.

Al fin y al cabo el mes de Diciembre empezaba mal, y tal vez podía ir peor, pero… No desistiría en lograr su objetivo.

De repente la puerta de la consulta se abrió dejando pasar a una Cuddy entre enfadada y decaída. Le dio más importancia a lo primero; seguramente ya le habían avisado que no atendía a ningún paciente.

-Lo de quitar el número de la consulta está ya muy visto, House.

-¿Sí? Tendré que revisar mis trucos… No me gusta repetirme-dijo con un movimiento de mano, quitándole importancia.

Cuddy se cruzó de brazos y lo observó con el ceño fruncido. House no había cambiado nada. Seguía intentando escabullirse de la clínica. Sólo era una treta para llevársela a la cama, y por eso no pasaría. Ella era feliz con Lucas, tenía estabilidad… Era agradable, cariñoso y se llevaba bien con su hija; no podía pedir nada más. Tenía que vivir su vida de una vez por todas sin pensar en los demás y mucho menos en House.

Había decidido no mudarse por ahora porque todos los pisos, loft y casas que encontraba tenían algún defecto y Lucas lo había achacado a House sin ningún motivo aparente. Y ahí estaba el problema, Lucas inconscientemente la hacía pensar en él. Ese día había sido la peor discusión de todas, pero, las parejas siempre tenían sus más y sus menos.

-¿Qué?-House levantó la vista de su cómic.

Cuddy movió la cabeza negando. – Te quiero recibiendo pacientes en dos minutos o me ayudarás a colgar todos los adornos navideños.

-Eso es un golpe bajo.

-Dos minutos-dijo cerrando la puerta en un golpe seco. House aún pudo escuchar el taconeo alejándose. Por su forma de caminar estaba muy enfadada.

Resignado, se levantó, colocó el numero de la clínica en la pared y llamó al primer paciente.

* * *

Tres pacientes, eso era lo que llevaba. Tres malditos pacientes. Uno con alergias, otro la tensión alta, y el último con la típica ETS.

Suspiró al despedir al paciente y salió en busca del nuevo caso más aburrido de la historia.

-Edward Burns-llamó.

House entró de nuevo a la consulta sin esperar al paciente, mientras leía el historial sentado en el taburete.

-Frecuencia respiratoria alta, escalofríos, y tos -levantó la vista encontrándose con un señor de unos 60 años, pelo veteado en blanco, barba de varios días y ropa zarrapastrosa. -¿Dígame, en qué puedo ayudarle?

El anciano tosió durante unos segundos.

-También tengo los brazos entumecidos…-dijo sin apenas moverse.

-Y seguramente hemoptisis -apuntó House.

-¿Qué?

-¿Ha escupido sangre al toser?

-Si… El otro día…

-Lo que yo decía… Hemoptisis-interrumpió el nefrólogo. -¿Algo más?

El paciente negó.

-¿Y para eso viene a hacerme perder el tiempo? ¿No puede pensar que su casa hecha a cartones no abriga en las calles de Princeton?

-Voy a morir, doctor. Estoy seguro.

-¿Sí? ¿Lo ha visto en su bola de cristal? ¿O su perro se lo ha confesado? Tal vez la fiebre tiene que ver… O el vino en mal estado.

-Y usted también va a morir, Greg.-dijo sonriendo.

-Muy astuto -sonrió House al ser llamado por su nombre de pila.- Pero claro que voy a morir, algún día, como todos; aunque usted antes si no llamo a mis chicos para que le miren esa neumonía.

House se levantó y le tendió un papel para que fuera admisión. Le trataría la neumonía ingresándolo.

-Tiene que creerme, antes de que acabe el año morirá. Tan sólo le queda un mes…

-Sí, sí… Que tenga buena estancia en nuestro hospital, la enfermera -señaló a una que pasaba por allí- lo ayudará.

Cerró la puerta con llave dejando al paciente fuera. Necesitaba un descanso.

* * *

Dos días después.

Cuddy seguía con el mismo humor, sin apenas prestarle atención a House -cada vez que lo veía cambiaba de dirección- y él no le prestó mayor importancia. Buscaba un caso en el que entretenerse. Aquella mañana se había levantado con un terrible dolor de estomago y con ganas de vomitar.

-Tienes mala cara… ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Wilson justo entrando a la vez que él en el ascensor-.

-No… Esta mañana te he estucado el baño… No me gustaba la decoración.

-Eres un cerdo.

-Tú me has preguntado y yo he contestado…

-Pero no te he preguntado cómo has vomitado -contestó Wilson saliendo del ascensor y yendo hacia su despacho.

House se centró en su nuevo caso durante toda la mañana y toda la tarde. De vez en cuando sufría algún que otro vértigo, pero lo ignoraba. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que preocuparse; por ejemplo, como destruir la relación de su jefa.

-Tienes mala cara…. -Dijo Chase al verlo. -¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Al siguiente que me diga que tengo mala cara, la tendrá él -dijo levantando el bastón de forma amenazadora-.

-Los resultados de la biopsia -interrumpió Trece-.

-Gracias, alguien que no se preocupa por mí…

House estuvo releyendo los resultados una y otra vez intentando encontrar la pieza que le faltaba a su rompecabezas. Los resultados no cuadraban.

-Repetid las pruebas.

-¿Otra vez?

-Y las que hagan falta -dijo molesto-.

-House…

-¿Qué?-gritó.

-Deberías ir a descansar-indicó Chase.

-Estoy bien… Porque alguien me diga que voy a morir, no va a pasar. No seas supersticioso, Chase. Ahora que nos libramos del supersticioso de Kutner -dijo sin ningún miramiento-, llegas tú…

House, Chase, Foreman y Trece se dirigieron a la habitación de su paciente. Taub se les unió en el pasillo.

-El paciente ha muerto…

-No, está ahí… Tiene mala cara -dijo Foreman, House le fulminó con la mirada-, pero sigue vivo Taub.

-No ese paciente… El otro paciente…

-¿Qué otro? ¿El de la clínica?-preguntó House-.

Taub asintió lentamente.

-El que…

-Sí, ya, ya… El que dijo que iba a morir y yo también. Pero mala hierba nunca muere…

-Hazte las pruebas -dijo Trece.

-No. No tengo por qué.

* * *

-Llevas casi 5 días mal. Te escucho cada noche en el baño. Por dios, House, ayer te vi buscándote signos de ictericia… No te cuesta nada.

-Y no tenía -dijo House caminando hacia su despacho seguido por su amigo.

-En pasado, ¿te has visto esta mañana?

House se giró.

-Lo haces para asustarme… Y no soy tan miedica como tú…

-¿Y que me dices de la sangre del baño?

-Me vino la regla-se excusó-. Lo siento, se me olvidó pedirle tampones a Cuddy.

-Dos síntomas de fallo hepático…

-Por dios que pesado… Me haré las pruebas -dijo entrando en su despacho y soltando su mochila- si me dejas tranquilo y me ayudas a arruinar el fin de semana que tiene pensado pasar Lucas con Cuddy.

-Hecho-dijo Wilson.

* * *

Él mismo se hizo las pruebas y las mandó al laboratorio metiendo prisa. Urgente. Necesitaba esas pruebas, enseñárselas a sus subordinados y a Wilson y que lo dejaran en paz para poder continuar con su maquiavélico plan de arruinar el fin de semana romántico de la parejita del año.

A última hora de la tarde recibió los resultados. Él era un escéptico de nacimiento, sin embargo la muerte repentina del paciente, dando negativo en neumonía y sus recientes síntomas lo hacían dudar, a pesar de que una voz en su cabecita le repetía una y otra vez que sólo había sido una casualidad o tal vez era una serendipia. No, no, casualidad. Tan sólo faltaban 10 días para acabar el año…

Iba a abrir el sobre cuando sonó su busca, cogió su bastón, dejó el sobre en la mesa y salió de allí….

Continuará….

* * *

¿Review? Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno aquí el segundo capi, espero tener más reviews que en el anterior. Por favor que estoy muy cansada necesito animos!! ¡Gracias por leer sobretodo!

* * *

833. Capitulo 2.

Miró su reloj. Era extraño que a esas horas de la tarde lo llamaran a su busca para que bajara a las consultas. No obstante salió de su despacho en esa dirección.

Llegó a la zona de la clínica comprobando efectivamente que no necesitaban su ayuda. Estaba desierto. Bufó molesto y volvió hacía el ascensor pensando en el cabrón con número no identificado que le había hecho caminar hasta allí. Seguramente algún enfermero vengativo.

Tarareaba una canción mientras iba subiendo hasta que el sonido típico del ascensor le indicó que ya había llegado. Se abrieron las puertas y avanzó hasta su despacho. Desierto. Cogió su mochila y fue a apagar la luz cuando se fijo en el sobre que yacía sobre su mesa.

Los resultados.

Rasgó el sobre lo más rápido que pudo y desdobló la hoja donde estaba marcado su futuro más próximo.

Clavó sus pupilas en cada una de las líneas con los resultados de sus pruebas. POS en rojo en la mayoría.

Tiró la carta viendo como por extraño que pareciese su mano temblaba y su corazón se había desbocado.

No se lo podía creer. Dejó la hoja en el primer cajón y se marchó de allí. En otra ocasión se habría marchado al bar a emborracharse. Esa vez, no daba crédito a lo que había leído, no lo asimilaba, era imposible… Esa vez no pudo más que ir a su apartamento: necesitaba desahogarse con su piano.

* * *

Se giró intentando impedir que el sol lo despertara, lo cual fue una tarea imposible. Entreabrió los ojos como pudo intentando enfocar la vista y reconocer dónde se encontraba.

Tras un vistazo a todo pudo reconocer su salón, su sofá, su piano y su botella de whisky en la mesita. Su fiel compañera. Se había quedado dormido en el sofá tras haber bebido un vaso y pasarse horas tocando el piano intentando evadirse una vez más. Recordó el motivo esta vez. Su inminente muerte. Fallo hepático. Positivo.

El zumbido del vibrador del móvil le devolvió a la tierra. Miró la pantalla. 10 llamadas perdidas de Wilson.

Le dio a devolver llamada y esperó a que el oncólogo respondiera.

-¿Dónde estas? ¿Dónde has pasado la noche? ¿Estás bien? -se le notaba cansado, casi sin respiración y con un tono agudo que utilizaba cuando se preocupaba.

-Estoy bien, me dormí en mi sofá.

-¡Me podrías haber avisado! -dijo molesto-. Pensaba que te había pasado algo…

-No aún-contestó House-. Ahora nos vemos -y colgó.

* * *

Cada mañana Gregory House se dirigía a su despacho, dejaba su mochila e iba a buscar un café, pero esta vez no. Esta vez, pensaba coger dos cafés, uno para él y otro para Wilson. Necesitaba hablar con él antes que con nadie.

Por una vez en su vida iba a hacer las cosas bien. Suspiró. Dejó su mochila y abrió el cajón cogiendo los resultados de su analítica.

Justo cuando fue a abrir la puerta se fijó en que no era el único que iba a hablar con Wilson. Cuddy pasó de largo, dándole una fugaz mirada donde pudo observar claros indicios de haber llorado.

House se quedó parado. ¿Por qué lloraba Cuddy? Tal vez ella… No, era imposible. Había dejado los resultados en el cajón. ¿Y si le había pasado algo a Rachel? No… Ella estaría más histérica. La única opción que le quedaba tenía que ver con Lucas. Si ese mal nacido le había hecho algo…House agarró su bastón y anduvo lo más rápido posible hasta el despacho de Wilson. Entró sin llamar y se encontró a Cuddy abrazando a su amigo.

-¿Me he perdido algo? -dijo apoyado en su bastón con los resultados en la otra mano.

Cuddy negó cambiando su mirada triste a una de enfado y salió de allí. Había roto su intimidad y de nuevo se lo echaba en cara sin decirle nada. Ignorándolo por completo.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada… -contestó Wilson- ¿y a ti? ¿Por qué estas así?

Wilson se sentó en su silla volviendo a prestar atención a unos informes.

-¿Qué es lo que le pasa?-preguntó House de nuevo.

-Te he dicho que nada…

House negó y le dejó el informe en el escritorio, casi tirándoselo.

-Eso me pasa a mí: me muero. Ya ves tú qué pena, luego hablamos -dijo intentando aparentar que no le importaba mucho que su vida acabase con tal de salirse con la suya y enterarse que le pasaba a Cuddy.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y esperó el ascensor impaciente, apretando el botón cada segundo.

Las puertas se abrieron y se metió, las cuatro plantas de diferencia entre su despacho y el de ella se le estaban haciendo eternas.

En ese instante, mientras bajaba en el ascensor pudo sentir como pasaba por las cinco fases de la muerte y cada una le conducía a Cuddy y al tiempo que debía pasar con ella. Negación: Él no podía morir, necesitaba tiempo para estar con Cuddy, además no… Ya había pasado muchas veces por cosas similares, al filo, y nunca había muerto. Hostilidad: ¡Y una mierda iba a morir! Había gente que se lo merecía más. La culpa no era suya, no señor. La culpa era de… Cuddy. Si, seguramente todo tenía que ver con su pierna, pero podía llegar a perdonarla pasando más tiempo a su lado. Negociación: Haciendo cálculos le quedaban tan solo 10 días si no recibía un trasplante, que daba por hecho que no iba a tener… Si duraba más… Se haría creyente. De la religión más absurda, pero se haría. Depresión (y aún iba por el segundo piso): Había malgastado su vida. Sí, había buenos momentos con el sexo, las drogas y el rock and roll, o aquella fiesta de Michigan que bailó con Cuddy, pero… Le había sabido a tan poco. Y finalmente con el pitido del ascensor avisando que había llegado a la planta baja había llegado la aceptación: todo el mundo pringa y él no iba a ser menos.

Suspiró saliendo y caminando hacia la clínica, pasándola de largo y entrando sin permiso en el despacho de la Decana.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

-Nada-dijo molesta-. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Tengo trabajo.

-Para no pasarte nada estás un poco susceptible…

-¿¡Ya te lo ha contado Wilson, verdad!? ¿Estás contento?

-¿Qué? Oh, sí, me lo ha contado-dijo sin saber de que iba el tema.

-Genial. Aún así, déjame tranquila.

-Yo… Cuddy, voy a morir y quiero que pases estos últimos 10 días conmigo -dijo a bocajarro. Sin pensarlo.

Cuddy entrecerró los ojos y soltó una carcajada. El nefrólogo sintió un escalofrío. Le recordó tanto a esa risa que soltó cuando le pidió que vivieran juntos, justo antes de su ingreso…

-¿Vuelves a reírte de mí, House? Nunca has cambiado, ni nunca lo harás…

-Pero…

-Acabo de romper con Lucas -la cara de House cambió al saber el motivo- y vienes a decirme esto…

House se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

-No puedes -dijo la decana sentándose en su escritorio y haciendo el intento de focalizar toda su atención en su trabajo-. Lo que sí puedes es marcharte…

Wilson picó en la puerta. House se giró viendo como Cuddy no le hacía el mayor caso y se fijo en el gesto que hacía su amigo. Genial. Había llegado la hora de la conversación.

El camino hasta la azotea se les hizo lento e incómodo. El silencio y la tensión los rodeaba a ambos, así como el no saber como empezar.

House abrió la puerta de emergencia empujando con fuerza y se quedó mirando la ciudad de espaldas a Wilson.

-Tú dirás… -dijo sin mirarlo.

-Te mueres -dijo incrédulo.

-Eso parece… Al final el tipo de la clínica tenía razón… Es una lástima eh…-dijo girándose y mirándole con media sonrisa.

-No digas eso, tal vez un trasplante…

-No me aceptan en la lista, cariño -dijo quitándole hierro al asunto-. Por ex drogadicto. Te lo avisé, ni siquiera tú ya me puedes dar un trocito de tu hígado…

-House, yo…

-Tranquilo -dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano-no somos compatibles –le recordó.

-¿Y Cuddy?

-Cuddy no quiere ni mirarme al hablar, como para pedirle un órgano…

-No, yo no me refería a eso, me refiero a cómo se lo ha tomado.

House frunció el ceño, al parecer a Wilson le importaba bien poco su fallecimiento.

-Pues… Eso, no me mira.

-Y si…

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

-No sé, yo puedo hablar con ella, enseñarle esto -dijo enseñando sus resultados-y…

-No, sólo falta ya que los cuelgues en Twitter, no te fastidia -dijo House apretando más su bastón-. Ella no quiere saber nada. Yo sólo quería pasar estos días con ella, contigo… Con la gente que me importa.

Se hizo el silencio durante varios minutos. Wilson sonrió.

-Realmente has cambiado, House…-salió por la puerta bajando las escaleras en dirección al despacho de su jefa.

House se quedó mirando la nada, pensando en las palabras de su amigo. De que le servía todo eso si ni siquiera Cuddy sabiendo que iba a morir le creía y pensaba que estaba jugando con ella.

-No hace falta que me vigiles cada dos horas… Estoy bien, de verdad. Ya he pasado por otras rupturas anteriormente.

-Ok. Yo también tengo experiencia en rupturas y divorcios -dijo Wilson-, incluso en enviudar -añadió sin pensarlo-. Y… ¿Has quedado para hablar con él?

-No lo sé… Dijo que tenía un caso y estaba ocupado -se encogió de hombros. Cuddy hablaba de Lucas pero pensaba en House, y para colmo Wilson se lo recordó con el tema de la muerte de Amber.

-Bueno, entonces yo creo que voy a ir a trabajar, en dos horas vuelvo -le guiñó un ojo.

-Wilson…-éste se giró-. ¿Qué sabes de House?

-Cojo, ojos azules, nefrólogo... Lo típico-dijo intentando hacer una broma, sin resultado alguno a juzgar por el ceño fruncido de Cuddy.

El oncólogo se acercó lentamente hasta el escritorio de Cuddy sin decir nada y le dejó el sobre con los resultados de House, a pesar de lo que había dicho él.

Cuddy lo abrió y leyó mientras Wilson esperaba una reacción. Cuddy no podía creérselo. Se llevó una mano a la frente.

-Decía la verdad… Yo…

-Nos necesita Cuddy… Por una vez -le dijo seriamente-, os necesitáis mutuamente.

Y sin más salió del despacho intentando disimular una sonrisita.

Cuddy frunció el ceño. No era posible que Wilson se lo tomara de esa forma. El destino de House estaba marcado sin ninguna duda. No podía optar a un puesto en la lista de trasplantes, y ninguno era compatible con él…

A veces el día empieza vacío de esperanzas. Y así es como se sentía Gregory House esa mañana al despertar.

Se sentía mal. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Apenas había logrado conciliar el sueño y aparte de eso, se sentía tremendamente triste. Ni siquiera con la esperada ruptura de Cuddy con Lucas tenía el apoyo de ésta. A Wilson parecía no importarle, estaba claro que debía asumir que él no era el centro de su vida…

Había malgastado su vida. Sus 832 oportunidades con ella. Sus múltiples oportunidades de ser feliz.

Y la cosa iba de mal en peor…

Intentó enfocar la vista cuando consiguió abrir los ojos. La oscuridad lo superaba… Y no sólo la de la habitación. Se levantó lentamente y fue al baño a mirarse al espejo. Daba asco. Se estaba muriendo y nadie lo comprendía. El mundo era como una maquina sorda… Sin sentido ni lógica. Cuando no se moría todo el mundo estaba ahí para molestarle con que se hiciera las pruebas, con que no podía jugar con su vida y mil cosas más. Ahora que necesitaba que Cuddy estuviera para él… No estaba. Pero él mismo era el culpable de todo eso, él mismo había cavado su foso.

Como no era normal en él esperó, esperó y esperó, esperó cuando fue a hablar ese día con su jefa para pedirle el finiquito, no quería trabajar más. Esperó una reacción, un atisbo de esperanza, la luz al final del túnel… Pero nada ocurrió.

Decidió emprender una nueva vida en los últimos días que le quedaban. No pensaba ver pasar de nuevo cosas maravillosas… Cosas como eran Cuddy y su hija, o esa sonrisa que veía en ella cuando hablaba de su retoño.

Necesitaba disfrutar los 10 días que le quedaban. Ése era el primero de su nueva y corta vida.

House hizo una mueca dirigiéndose a su despacho. Tenía que despedirse de su equipo. Emprender el camino de su nueva última oportunidad. La 833.

El destino más desastroso era siempre inevitable, pero si tenía esa última oportunidad… Todo se resumía a aquello.

Se situó delante de la pizarra y no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar hasta que Taub carraspeó.

-Diagnostico diferencial para: Mareos, ictericia, hemoptisis, dolor agudo del estómago, calambre en el brazo derecho…

-Fallo grave hepático…-dijo Trece-. Muerte asegurada si no hay trasplante en menos de 10 días a juzgar por los síntomas -House le pasó los análisis- y por las pruebas de… -la chica abrió la boca-. Son tuyas…

House asintió masajeándose la frente.

-Pero algo podrá hacerse…. -interrumpió Chase.

House negó y se hizo el silencio en la sala. El ruido de unos tacones acercándose hasta su despacho resonaba por todo el pasillo. Cuddy entró en su despacho y esperó a que acabara con sus chicos.

-He dimitido, por lo que Foreman queda al cargo -dijo House, y sin más entró en su despacho.

Cuddy lo miró con pena y tristeza.

-No creo que te mueras, es…

-No es imposible -dijo yendo a recoger sus cosas-. ¿Qué quieres?

-No quiero que dimitas…

-Bueno, de todas formas en 10 días tendrás el puesto vacante…

Cuddy se acercó a él y posó la mano en su hombro obligándolo a mirarla. Ahí estaba Lisa Cuddy rebosante de vida, de color, mirándolo tímidamente. Por fin la Lisa Cuddy de siempre había regresado, con fuerza, con inteligencia y tremendamente sexy. Al fin y al cabo, el día no iba a acabar tan mal…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer en estos 10 días?

* * *

Continuará…


	3. Chapter 3

Pobresito House =( ains…otro capitulo más. Este va dedicado a mi twin.

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Encendió las luces de su casa y dejó la mochila a un lado.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer? –le preguntó Cuddy desde la puerta mientras él avanzaba hasta sentarse en su sillón favorito para mirar a la nada durante un buen rato.

Estaba completamente perdido. En ese instante no sabía siquiera quién era. Sin sus casos médicos, sin su don y sin su poder, no sería más que un simple mortal…Estaba sintiendo lo mismo que había experimentado en Mayfield y al salir de allí. A veces el día empezaba vacío de esperanza y parecía que iba a terminar igual…

Por suerte, tenía algo claro: aquel día no iba a terminar así.

La miró cuando empezó a caminar y se hizo dueña de toda su atención con aquellos movimientos de cadera. Observó detenidamente como se quitó el abrigo, lo dejó a un lado y buscó dos copas también adueñándose de su apartamento mientras él dirigía su mirada a los zapatos de tacón de Christian Louboutin que estilizaban aún más sus perfeccionadas piernas.

Siguiendo el recorrido, levantó la vista hasta toparse con el borde del vestido negro de raso y continuó hasta su escote sin pasar por alto esa raja en el lateral izquierdo que descubría un poco de piel de su muslo, revelando un sugerente liguero. Se detuvo en su cuello pensando en cuan tersa era su piel; si cerraba los ojos incluso podría acentuar su sentido del oído y escuchar el suave palpitar de su pulso ahí mismo.

Sus labios más carnosos que nunca con un rouge rojo pasión, una sonrisa entre tierna y seductora y una sombra de ojos negro rodeando sus brillantes ojos azul aguamar, sin olvidar unos rebeldes bucles cayendo en su frente para darle más aún ese toque de salvaje que tenía su aura.

Lisa bebió de su copa y un poco de vino resbaló por su comisura. De la forma más sexy posible, se lo limpió con su propio dedo corazón. Él se levantó y se acercó a ella lentamente en completo silencio, tan sólo penetrándola con su mirada azul. Acarició lentamente desde su codo hasta su muñeca con su dedo índice, sin apartar su mirada y con una dulzura innata.

No supo ni cuándo, ni cómo, pero ambos habían llegado a su habitación en menos tiempo del que sus cuerpos eran capaces de reaccionar y procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los dos en su cama, sentados, acariciándose y besándose como si la vida les fuese en ello. Y en realidad así era, a él su vida se le escapaba entre sus dedos…

-Esto es lo que quieres hacer… -Susurró Cuddy sobre su lóbulo, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera toda la espina dorsal del nefrólogo.

Él asintió lentamente mientras jugaba con los tirantes de su jefa, deslizándolos por sus hombros con una lentitud casi tortuosa.

Cuddy empujó a House sobre el mullido colchón y se sentó sobre él a horcajadas, haciendo fricción. Una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, el vestido ligeramente subido mientras él acariciaba y casi arañaba las medias y el liguero de ella, volviéndose completamente loco. Cuddy pudo sentir la reacción primitiva debajo de sus muslos y bajó su sexo, incrementando la fricción y haciendo que él echara la cabeza hacia atrás rozando su coronilla con el cabezal de la cama.

Lo despojó de su camisa acariciando sus pectorales mientras seguía moviendo la pelvis rítmicamente. Se excitó aun más al verlo lamiendo sus labios e intentando aliviar su garganta completamente reseca a causa de los gemidos incesantes que escapaban de su boca, subiendo cada vez más de tono.

Arañó su abdomen sabiendo que era uno de sus puntos débiles y dirigió su mano a los botones de los vaqueros mientras las manos de House apretaban con presura las nalgas de ella, acercándola más a su miembro encarcelado en su ropa interior….

-Entonces… ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

La voz de Cuddy lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Ahí seguía, apoyada en la tapa de su piano, con el maletín en su mano, el abrigo puesto y debajo el traje que llevaba en el hospital. Nada remotamente erótico.

Suspiró, aún sentado en su sillón, y dejando de mirar a la nada se centró de nuevo en ella. Su imaginación podía llegar a ser sumamente cruel.

-¡House…! –lo llamó, reclamando su atención.

-Estoy pensando, mujer.

¿Qué quería hacer en esos 10 días? No tenía ni idea.

Vivirlos, para empezar.

* * *

Cuddy miró una vez más su reloj binario de pulsera, por lo menos estaba entretenida en contar los numeritos para descifrar la hora que era, de algo había servido el regalo tan freaky de Lucas.

-Si sigues así me pones más nervioso y pierdo la concentración en lo que estaba pensando…

La decana frunció el ceño.

-Ya basta.-se agachó para recoger su maletín-Llevamos dos horas House. Dos horas. No voy a seguir tu jueguecito…

-Pero…

-No hay Peros, yo tengo una hija que atender.

De nuevo una pequeña punzada atravesó el corazón de House. Ahí estaban de nuevo los celos. Rachel desbancándolo de nuevo, no podía si quiera morir tranquilo que estaba esa pequeña niña por medio jodiendo sus planes.

El móvil de House comenzó a sonar, Wilson. Ni siquiera se molestó en cogerlo, dejó que sonara hasta que se cansó. El nefrólogo se masajeó las sienes pensando con rapidez, evitando que Cuddy de nuevo se largara de allí impidiéndole demostrar que había cambiado, demasiado tarde; pero lo había hecho.

House se levantó de repente del sillón, asustando a Cuddy que se echó hacía atrás. Ese simple gesto le hizo recordar el nerviosismo con le que había salido de su despacho la última vez que un arranque de espontaneidad había arrebatado al doctor.

Demasiado cerca. Cuddy carraspeó.

-¿Qué le parecen a tu pequeña las tartas de chocolate?

La decana frunció el ceño de nuevo

* * *

Wilson volvió a intentar llamar de nuevo. Estaba preocupado. No sabía nada de House desde hacía varias horas, desde unas cuantas menos su móvil daba por apagado y en su casa no daba tono, temía que hubiera hecho alguna tontería.

Llamó a Cuddy. Ésta le cogió el teléfono al instante.

-Hola Cuddy ¿Sabes algo de House?-Wilson esperó-Ah, con él…ya veo. Ok, siento interrumpir…así…si… ¿no es algo tarde para eso?

House se giró observando como Cuddy se movía por su cocina mientras hablaba por el teléfono, mientras seguía manoseando la tarta sin prestar atención a los ingredientes. Supo al instante que hablaba con Wilson. Un ruido proveniente de Rachel le distrajo, fijando sus ojos en los de la niña que se distraía con un móvil de peluches sonoros, sentada en la hamaca de viaje. Habían ido a buscarla a casa de la decana y habían vuelto con ella, la hamaca, y los muñecos para tenerla entretenida.

-Era Wilson.

- Lo supuse-dijo volviendo a amasar la tarta y al momento se rascó la nariz llenándose de chocolate-es un pesado.

-Se preocupa por ti…-Cuddy le limpió la nariz. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron tiernamente.

House dio por zanjada la conversación mientras seguía atento a la tarta que cogía cada vez más volumen en el horno. No era una de las cosas que mas deseaba hacer en el mundo antes de morir, ni un sueño sin cumplir, simplemente le apetecía tarta de chocolate…y estar con Cuddy, y por consiguiente con su hija.

-Lista-dijo media hora después, poniéndose unas manoplas y abriendo el horno.

-¿Huele a quemado?-preguntó Cuddy.

-No te hagas la graciosa…-House se sentía cómodo con Cuddy y ella con él. Estaban pasando una agradable sesión de reposteria.

Rachel soltó un gritito.

-¿Huele bien cariño?-preguntó Cuddy cogiendola en brazos. Siguiendo a House hasta el salón.

El nefrólogo se sentó en el suelo dejando la tarta en la pequeña mesa mientras que Lisa y su hija se sentaban en el sofá.

Rachel no paraba de moverse queriendo bajar de los brazos de su madre. Finalmente se zafó y se sentó en la alfombra junto con House.

-Es que aquí se está mejor…-dijo cogiendo un trozo de tarta-mmm no es por que la he hecho yo, pero… riquísima.

Cuddy cogió un pequeño trozo saltándose la dieta y…empezó a masticar. La cara le iba cambiando a medida que iba degustando el pastel. Tragó con fuerza y rápidamente y tosió mientras House se moría de risa.

-¿A que soy buen actor?

-Eres un cabrón-House tapó los oídos de Rachel con gracia y miró con evidencia a Cuddy.

-Hay ropa tendida Cuddy.

Cuddy se levantó hacía la cocina para buscar un vaso de agua y quitarse el terrible sabor de la tarta.

-Ya ves…-dijo House estirando sus brazos, mientras Rachel se ponía de pie cogiendose a la esquina de la mesa-Antes de morir-Cuddy puso mala cara. Odiaba que lo dijera tan a la ligera- he intentado que me salga bien una tarta, lo único que Wilson hacía bien en las clases de cocina… hacer tartas-se levantó-¿vamos?

-¿A dónde?

-A buscar una tarta…me apetece.

-Es muy tarde…

House dio unos golpecitos al suelo con el bastón mientras Rachel le miraba sorprendida. Sin pensárselo metió toda la cara en la tarta de chocolate. Llenándose hasta el pelo, haciendo reír a House y a Cuddy.

-Ves, ella también quiere, déjanos comer tarta!-exclamó-.

-Es muy tarde-dijo limpiándole la carita a su hija-creo que deberemos irnos…

La cosa iba mejorando y eso le hacía sentir miedo a Cuddy. Apenas hacía unos días que había roto con Lucas, no podía sentirse tan bien, menos cada vez que el pensamiento de perder a House cruzaba su mente. Cogió el abrigo de Rachel y se lo puso.

-Está bien-suspiró el nefrólogo. Sin muchas ganas, acompañando a las dos chicas Cuddy hasta la puerta-¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Nos vemos mañana.-Cuddy le miró sin saber que hacer y sin más se giró para marcharse.-Buenas noches Greg.

-Buenas noches Lisa-cerró la puerta sin poder evitar sonreír.

El reloj marcó la media noche. Ya era 22 de Diciembre. Si algo estaba cumpliendo eran dos cosas, una: el día no había acabado tan mal. Dos: estaba empezando a vivir.

Continuará…

Por favor dejad coment. Gracias . ^___^


	4. Chapter 4

**Nuevo capitulo! Disfrutadlo tanto como yo y dejadme coment!! :P Merci!**

833. Capitulo 4.

-Pensé que no ibas a estar solo…. -Dijo Wilson pasando al interior de la casa de su amigo, sin siquiera esperar una invitación.

House cerró la puerta de mala gana y lo siguió.

-Pues ya ves -suspiró rascándose la espalda. -Cuddy se fue a su casa -hizo una pausa.-Para alguien que se fía de mí no iba a hacerle el feo de obligarla a quedarse aquí.

-Ya veo… -la cara de Wilson era un poema. Ojeras. Despeinado. Y nada de ir impoluto, esta vez había ido a su casa con unos vaqueros y una sudadera. Se notaba el nerviosismo a leguas. -Y… ¿Qué has estado haciendo? -se acercó para revisar sus pupilas. -No habrás…

-No. -Se alejó dándole un golpetazo en la mano. -Para tu información, no, no he estado consumiendo, no me he ido de putas, no he hecho nada común… -Sonrió.- Sólo dormir.

-Ya… -dijo sin creérselo y alejándose hasta caer en el sillón, quedando ambos en silencio.

House se mecía en su sillón con las manos en el respaldo y mirando a la nada mientras Wilson refregaba sus manos continuamente, buscando la mejor forma de empezar a hablar.

-Pues pensé que sería un retroceso…

-No señor -House frenó en seco. -La idea de pasar los días con Cuddy… -Suspiró. -Es una forma de terminar bien con mi vida.

-Ya, pero -fijó sus ojos color almendra en los azules del nefrólogo-, no me refería a eso, me refería a un retroceso… En plan flashbacks, Cuddy una joven ingenua…

-¡JA! –de nuevo la interrupción de House. -Ni Cuddy es ingenua ahora, ni lo fue en la universidad.

Wilson buscó las palabras exactas para continuar con la conversación, ya que la misma no iba por dónde él deseaba. Se armó de valor.

-House, tengo que… -Y una nueva interrupción, esta vez no por House, si no por el teléfono. El doctor se disculpó y descolgó hablando lo más bajito posible. Dos minutos después y con una sonrisa burlona lo echó de casa con la excusa de irse a duchar y recomendarle hacer lo mismo si no deseaba perder todas sus conquistas.

Se había dado una ducha rápida y vestido como siempre: vaqueros, deportivas, camiseta, camisa y cazadora. La única diferencia: usaba perfume. Y un perfume que sabía que iba a volverla loca.

Esperaba pacientemente apoyado en el Volvo s80 color negro de su hasta ahora jefa, mientras a su lado descansaba una bolsa marrón con unas pastas y dos cafés con caramelo.

Ella salió de casa 10 minutos después de la hora que habían quedado. No esperaba verlo sin su moto. No esperaba encontrarlo en su coche, ni en su calle. Habían quedado en la cafetería.

Iba ataviada con un abrigo que la hacía parecer más menuda, haciendo que deseara abrazarla y protegerla, del frío y de todo. Además de eso, guantes, bufanda y gorro complementaban su atuendo. Rachel iba vestida de la misma forma que su mamá. House sonrió al verla acercarse. Sus mejillas rosadas y sus labios más pálidos que de costumbre le incitaban a besarlos, a darles calor.

-Habíamos quedado en la cafetería…

-Se me ocurrió venir aquí con el café… E ir al lago.

-Hace frío -se quejó Lisa mientras el nefrólogo arrugaba el entrecejo. Nada le iba a salir bien con esa mujer mientras estuviera reticente a todo, no obstante ella se acercó y posó un delicado beso en su mejilla rozando con su nariz la barba de él. House acarició la mejilla de Rachel al separarse, siendo el único gesto que se le ocurrió en ese momento con la pequeña, intentando encandilar a la madre.

-Por lo menos me he ganado un beso… Espero algo más.

-No obtendrás más que eso -dijo Cuddy molesta-.

-¿Me vas a decir que vamos a hacer toda esta pantomima para no obtener nada? -dijo molesto.

Cuddy frunció sus labios y agarró mejor a su hija, porque en el momento en que la soltara, su mano iba a acabar en la mejilla de él en forma de bofetada.

-Estamos haciendo todo esto porque te estas dando cuenta que me necesitas más que yo a ti -se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero House la agarró del hombro como pudo.

-Entonces haz que te lo demuestre antes que fallezca -dijo solemnemente y agachando posteriormente la cabeza fijando su vista en el suelo. -Haz que tenga sentido Cuddy… Porque, si tú no me necesitaras -levantó la vista- no habrías aceptado esto.

Cuddy no pudo más que asentir y no dijo nada más. Sacó la llave del coche, abrió para sentar a Rachel en su sillita para bebés, cogió los vasos de café y la bolsa, y se los tendió a House mientras ella fue al asiento del conductor.

-¿Dónde vamos?-dijo girándose hacia la derecha para observar a House.

House se bajó del coche y atusó su bufanda para cubrirse mejor. Hacía bastante frío. Estiró los brazos y las piernas tras más de una hora conduciendo y se colgó el bastón en el brazo como de costumbre.

Abrió la puerta trasera y sacó de su sillita a Rachel. Cuddy había ido primero al maletero en busca de una pequeña mantita que siempre llevaba ahí. Cuando cerró la puerta del maletero no fue otra su sorpresa que ver a su hija en brazos del nefrólogo. Se quedó durante un segundo con la boca entreabierta y la cerró para dibujar una escueta sonrisa.

Los tres se quedaron mirando el paisaje. La estampa era inigualable. Por esas fechas el 'White meadow Lake' era digno de una postal navideña.

Sus largos caminos frondosos eran cubiertos por hojas que habían caído, a la vez envueltas en una tela blanca producida por el frío. Las largas hectáreas de césped estaban cubiertas por una fina capa de nieve y apenas había agua en el lago, toda la superficie estaba helada.

Apenas un par de jóvenes paseaban por allí, unos cuantos niños jugando con las hojas, y una pareja sentada en la zona de picnic disfrutando del raro soleado día de invierno.

-Es precioso -musitó Lisa cogiendo a su hija y arreglándole el abrigo y el gorrito. Rachel se aferró al cuello de su mamá, House la dejó ir con ella. -¿Ya habías venido aquí?

-Sí -dijo escuetamente echando a caminar. -Quería verlo una vez más…

El semblante de Cuddy se entristeció y echó a caminar detrás de él.

Pasaron la mañana riendo y hablando de todo y de nada. Como en los viejos tiempos. House se distraía con facilidad en los ojos de la decana, en como interactuaba con su hija, pensando en como hubiera sido todo si aquella mañana en Michigan no le hubieran expulsado y hubiera llamado a Lisa… O en si no muriera, en cómo aprovechar esos últimos días, pero era inútil aferrarse a algo que poco a poco se iba a acabar. Tal vez si no muriera también acabaría, bien o mal, no lo sabía, pero… Por lo menos tendría la oportunidad de comprobarlo lentamente y no con prisa como le estaba pasando. Las horas se le hacían minutos y los días pasaban rápidamente. Estaban a 23 de Diciembre y en menos de 9 días moriría… No había nada que hacer.

Se levantó discretamente cuando Cuddy limpiaba a Rachel las manitas de tierra y se acercó hasta la orilla del lago, intentando no darle más vueltas, mirando el horizonte mientras jugaba con su bastón sobre el hielo. Debía encontrar alguna solución a su repentina muerte. Algo no encajaba. Siendo como era se habría dado cuenta si tenía un fallo hepático y no dejarlo pasar al punto que fuera tan grave que en breves su hígado pudiera estallar sin más. Es cierto que no le daba importancia a su salud, que comía lo que quería, bebía y en el pasado había experimentado con drogas, pero de eso a que de repente tuviera un fallo hepático tan grave, había un trecho.

-¡Rachel! -escuchó a Cuddy chillar, trayéndolo de nuevo a la realidad. Se giró para ver el motivo de esa pequeña reprimenda.

Cuddy estaba sentada aún en la banqueta de la zona de picnic dónde se habían puesto mientras Rachel caminaba torpemente hacia él. Hizo un gesto con la mano quitándole importancia y espero a que la niña llegara a su altura. Sonrió cogiendola en brazos de nuevo, sintiendo una punzada en su pierna, manifestándolo en una mueca. Cuddy se acercó.

-No te preocupes -dijo House-, tu pequeña monstruito quería descubrir mundo… -Miró alrededor para ver a donde miraba la niña.

-No…no es que…-Cuddy titubeo-es la primera vez que camina sola.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más.

La niña cogió la nariz de House, éste se sorprendió ante ese gesto.

-Es una manía que tiene -informó Cuddy. -Le gusta la nariz de la gente.

-¿Quieres ir con mamá? -preguntó House sintiéndose extraño al usar ese apelativo para Cuddy. Aún no acababa de acostumbrarse. La niña se negó y se aferró más a House.-Está bien, pues quédate conmigo.

-¿No te molesta?-House negó lentamente esperando alguna puntilla de la decana, pero nunca llegó.

Echaron a caminar de nuevo hacia la mesa.

-Deberíamos marcharnos. Rachel tiene que comer y yo me muero de hambre. –House, sin prestarle atención se sentó de nuevo y la miró. -¿Qué?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-¿Qué?

-De comer. Acabo de tener una idea…

-¿Qué idea?

-Esta mañana me pareció dejar a una persona extrañamente triste por mi muerte…-Empezó a explicarle mientras sacaba su móvil. Cuddy rodó los ojos-. O eso me pareció… -Al otro lado contestaron. -¿Wilson, te apetece comer?

House divisó a su amigo salir de su coche cargado con un par de cosas y abrigado hasta las cejas.

-¡Vamos Jimbo! -le apremió. -¡Qué nos morimos de hambre!

Wilson se acercó hasta la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, descargando toda la comida.

-Venga -decía como un niño impaciente.

-No me metas prisa, he venido lo antes posible. -Sacó unos platos preparados. -Lasaña para House -le tendió el plato. -Ensalada César para la señorita -Rachel acercó las manos.

-No cariño, la señorita soy yo -dijo Cuddy cogiendo la ensalada. Para ti ya sabes lo que toca…

House observó la papilla de Rachel y puso cara de asco.

-No me extraña que prefiera el pasto de su madre -suspiró empezando a devorar su comida y quitándole un par de macarrones a Wilson. -Está frío.

-Mira House…

-Era broma, Wilson.

Todos comenzaron a comer, eso era lo que tanto Wilson, como Cuddy o House necesitaban. Pasar tiempo ellos juntos. Reían y hablaban mientras los cuatro comían como si nada hubiera pasado, nada que les pudiera afectar, ni la muerte de Amber, ni la relación de Cuddy con Lucas, ni la muerte de House, pasara lo que pasara siempre serían ellos tres.

Ya era media tarde. House miraba en silencio a sus amigos jugar con Rachel y la nieve, mientras se masajeaba la pierna que había comenzado a dolerle. Eso era lo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar que había algo que no encajaba.

El iPhone de Wilson comenzó a sonar. House miró la pantalla.

-¿Prefijo de Kentucky? -House alzó una ceja. -No has sido capaz.

Wilson se acercó rápidamente a coger el iPhone y apartarlo de House.

-¡WILSON!

-¡HOUSE! ¡Tu madre tenía derecho!

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Cuddy acercándose.

-El idiota este… Que ha llamado a mi madre. Ahora debe saberlo todo, seguramente ya está preparando mi funeral.

-¡House!-se quejó Cuddy. No le gustaba hablar del tema.

-Por mucho que sea tabú va a pasar Cuddy, tú como doctora deberías saberlo más que nadie. La muerte es lo único seguro que tenemos en la vida.

Wilson rodó los ojos. El iPhone dejó de sonar y miró arrogantemente a House. Los tres en silencio.

-Dijo que quería que fueras en Navidad -comentó el oncólogo.

-Estoy ocupado -dijo molesto yendo hacía el coche.

-Eres un niñato egoísta y mal criado, House.

-¿Mal criado?-gritó exasperado. -¡Tú no sabes nada!

-Mal criado por todos: por mí, por Cuddy… Hemos hecho lo que siempre has querido, pero esta vez… Por una vez en tu vida, haz feliz a alguien, ve a ver a tu madre. ¿No habías cambiado? -preguntó esperando una respuesta.

House se giró tragando con fuerza y miró por encima de su hombro. Ya habían llegado al coche. Wilson estaba parado delante de él. Detrás del oncólogo estaba Cuddy con su hija en brazos.

-Cuddy y yo también estamos invitados.

-Mi madre sabe que sois judíos -bufó.

-Sólo quiere pasar tiempo contigo, un maldito día, y que nosotros estemos contigo, porque…

-¡Sí, ya -interrumpió. -Mariconadas de las tuyas!

De nuevo un silencio absoluto. Cuddy negó con la cabeza y se fue hacia su coche; metió a Rachel en su coche y encendió la calefacción sentándose con las manos en el volante, mientras los dos amigos seguían discutiendo.

-¿Entonces?

House infló sus carrillos y los desinfló en una mueca muy común suya y finalmente hizo una mueca, un intento de sonrisa.

-Está bien, Iremos a Lexington. Pero… Con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Te las diré de camino a Jerry's.

-¿Hoy?

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos -dijo House imaginándose cómo iba a acabar el día. Cómo lo hacía siempre que salía con Wilson antaño. Con el oncólogo borracho, casi cayendo por las escaleras, o acabando en gallumbos por la calle.

Wilson asintió finalmente. House se fue al coche del oncólogo y se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras su amigo iba a hablar con Cuddy. La decana bajó la ventanilla.

-Mañana después de comer te pasamos a buscar.

Cuddy asintió.

-Vigílalo. Que no consuma mucha mierda.

-Hecho. -Wilson se despidió de Cuddy y tras darle un toquecito en el techo, la decana arrancó y volvió a casa mientras Wilson hacía lo propio con House de acompañante.

-La noche es joven -dijo House encendiendo el reproductor al máximo, sonando Gloria Gaynor. Lo cerró de golpe y miró a Wilson.

-¿Qué? Me gusta -dijo justificándose.

House no pudo más que echarse a reír. Pasara lo que pasara, había una cosa segura, nada iba a cambiar.

Continuará….

**Os gustó? Me odiais? Bueno pues dejadme un review….**


	5. Chapter 5

833. Capitulo 5.

-¿Falta mucho? -dijo House, con la voz áspera, gafas de sol y la cabeza apoyada en el cristal de la ventana del copiloto del coche de Wilson.

-Me has preguntado lo mismo hace 10 minutos cuando hemos salido de casa de Cuddy y mi respuesta aún no ha variado: ¡duérmete y calla! -respondió el oncólogo con la vista fija en la carretera, las manos en el volante, y un aspecto similar al de House.

-¿Y ahora?  
-¡House!  
-¿La fiesta de ayer os pasó factura, no? -intervino Cuddy desde el asiento de atrás evitando una discusión tonta. Rachel, a su lado y en su sillita, jugaba entretenida con un muñeco que cada poco rato hacía un ruido parecido al del envoltorio de un caramelo.

House miró a Cuddy por el retrovisor, compartiendo una sonrisa cómplice. Ella mejor que nadie sabía cual había sido el final de la fiesta.

**Flash Back**

…8, 9 y… 10. Justamente 10 minutos de reloj, parado delante de la puerta de la decana. Estaba amaneciendo y a pesar del frío, House iba descamisado, no por nada hacía exactamente 30 minutos había salido casi del infierno que suponía estar en un local, abarrotado de gente, con tías bailando en la barra, la música a tope… Resumiendo: un calor infernal.  
Había dejado a Wilson en el baño (y seguramente seguiría en el local buscándole), cuando se le ocurrió la genialidad de ir a casa de Cuddy. ¿Por qué no? Como antaño.  
Pero esa vez era diferente. Cuddy tal vez no le siguiera el juego y se pillaría un mosqueo de padre señor mío si osaba despertar a la pequeña Rachel a esas horas de la madrugada.

No, ya no eran sus dudas o su miedo lo que lo paralizaba allí en la entrada, ahora eran otros motivos los que le impedían llamar.

-No te quedes parado ahí, te vas a resfriar.  
House se giró hacia donde provenía la voz. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se percató que Cuddy estaba en la ventana del salón, observándolo. Alzó una ceja preguntándose que era lo que hacía allí a esas horas.  
-Por A o por B no te atreves a llamar, aun con el tiempo en tu contra. -Cerró la ventana y echó la cortina.  
House pensó en darse la vuelta y marcharse por dónde había venido cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse.  
-Pasa.

Dos o tres pasos y allí estaba: en el recibidor, como cuando la primera adopción fallida, el beso… Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello. Más de un año. Y en su mente parecía ayer.

-Rachel se acaba de dormir y yo estaba tomando un té –explicó. -Miré hacia fuera y te vi.  
-¿A oscuras?  
-Si-se encogió de hombros. -Cada cual bebe como quiere. Tú lo haces en un bourdell y no te digo nada… ¿Dónde está Wilson, por cierto?  
-Seguramente allí… Aún -dijo riendo y sin saber qué más decir, o qué hacer. Cuddy caminaba por su casa, hacia la cocina y volvió con otra taza de té. -¿Quieres algo?  
-Suficiente Bourbon en mi organismo, gracias -dijo con algo de chispa.

Ambos se sentaron en el salón, en silencio. El nefrólogo miraba todo como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí.  
Y no lo era, pero sí era la primera vez que veía una fotografía de Rachel en la estantería, precisamente con Lucas. Cuddy se percató y su nerviosismo aumentó.

-No he tenido tiempo de quitar las fotos… -explicó mirando a otro lado.  
-¿Por qué lo dejasteis? –curioseó él.  
-¿Por qué odiabas a tu padre? -contestó a la defensiva.

House la miró directo a los ojos. Ni en sueños hubiera esperado esa respuesta con una pregunta tan directa, tan clara, tan… Cuddy.

-¿No te interesaría más saber por qué no volví a llamarte aunque pensé en hacerlo?  
-Ya te dije que no buscaba eso, que no quiero hablar de Michigan… Lo pasado pisado.

House se encogió de hombros.

-Mi padre también está pisado y enterrado.

Cuddy se levantó del sillón y anudó mejor su bata al ver la mirada de House centrada en su pecho.

-No es esa la cuestión, la cuestión es…-miró al techo. -Si quieres respuestas tú también tienes que darlas, -Se giró, yendo hacia su habitación. -Cierra la puerta cuando te marches.  
Cuddy entró en su habitación tras cerrar la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, cogiendo aire.

House alzó las cejas. Hubiera deseado seguirla, pero no lo hizo. Su móvil comenzó a sonar.

-¿Wilson? -cerró la puerta al salir, mientras seguía hablando por el teléfono -¿Qué? No, pero… Ya voy hacía allí… ¡Tranquilo, encontraremos tus pantalones!  
Colgó y siguió su camino, mirando una última vez la casa de Cuddy.

Fin del Flash Back

Se estiró por tercera vez consecutiva tras sus dos horas de siestecita y abrió los ojos mirando por la ventana. Las ciudades se perdían a su paso. Al parecer ya habían cambiado de estado hacía rato, cuando Wilson le pisaba a fondo. Washington había quedado hace rato atrás y se encontraban en mitad de la nada, en una carretera del estado de Virginia. Aún quedaban unas 5 ó 6 horas de camino.

-Y… ¿Me vas a decir las condiciones? Al final ayer no me lo dijiste.  
-Podríamos haber ido a la casa blanca, a ver al negro -House desvió el tema por completo.  
-En ese momento estabas roncando…

House se giró observando a Cuddy y Rachel durmiendo. Ambas en la misma postura, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la izquierda y un gesto de tranquilidad en sus caras. Keane sonaba de fondo en la radio y House pensaba en todo y en nada mientras veía el tiempo y el paisaje pasar ante sus ojos.

De vez en cuando miraba a través del retrovisor al asiento de atrás para cerciorarse que dormían y otras, simplemente, porque le gustaba observarlas. Wilson hacía lo mismo observando a House de reojo, sonriendo disimuladamente. En cuanto llegaran a casa de la madre de House tendrían una charla seria.  
Durante más de dos horas viajaron en silencio. Cuddy aún no despertaba pero Rachel estaba jugando de nuevo con el muñequito, haciendo mella en la resaca de ambos doctores, aunque ninguno puso objeción alguna.

-¿Wilson, quieres decirme algo?  
-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?  
-No sé, sólo te falta ponerme la mano en el muslo… Parece que estés ligando conmigo con tanta miradita de reojo…

Wilson se colocó mejor sus gafas de sol y siguió conduciendo.

-Bienvenidos al estado de Kentucky -masculló House al leer el cartel, ya era media tarde y tan sólo habían parado para comer rápidamente y continuar con el camino. -Deo gratiam habeamus*

Wilson se le quedó mirando por un segundo, volviendo su vista a la carretera.

-¿Qué? Es el lema de Kentucky…. No es sólo que parezca más culto hablando en Latín, o que pertenezca a los otros**-dijo en forma de guasa.  
-Déjate de historias, ¿me vas a decir de una vez que condiciones ponías para venir?

House le miró por un segundo y le respondió girándose para mirar por la ventana. Simplemente le ignoró, y así continuo durante una hora. Ahora Cuddy también estaba despierta y cantaba una canción que sonaba en la radio, mientras escondía sus ojos tras unas gafas negras y grandes, a pesar que ya apenas había sol.

-Necesitamos parar.  
-Sólo queda una hora.  
-Pues así echas gasolina, que yo necesito ir al meadero -Cuddy rodó los ojos- y a juzgar por la cara de la niña, necesita que le cambien el pañal.

Pararon en la primera gasolinera que encontraron. La típica gasolinera de carretera y de pueblo. House había vuelto del baño con una chocolatina, esperaba apoyado en la puerta abierta trasera.

-House -Wilson terminaba de echar gasolina-, dímelo.  
-Qué pesado… Te estás arriesgando a que coja las llaves y las tire en la primera alcantarilla que encuentre –amenazó sonriendo, nostálgico.  
Le miró durante un segundo, tal vez debía contestar de una vez. Fue a abrir la boca cuando el chico de la gasolinera apareció para cobrarle, siendo interrumpido de nuevo.  
Cuddy apareció con Rachel en brazos y House se apartó para dejarle sentar a la niña, ya cambiada. La decana dejó a su hija en la sillita y le puso el cinturón de seguridad mientras House seguía con el codo apoyado en la puerta. Cuddy sentía la presencia de él en todo momento, se giró y se lo topó, sospechosamente cerca. Apoyó su mano en el pecho de él.

-La condición era... Que él viniera contigo, ¿no?

House no abrió la boca, tan solo asintió imperceptiblemente.

-¿Y por qué simplemente no se lo dices?

Cuddy rodeó el coche para entrar por la otra puerta y sentarse al lado de su hija, dejando a House meditando. El nefrólogo miró a la nada y se sentó en el copiloto esperando a Wilson.  
Lo que ella no sabía era que, la condición, también se aplicaba a ella.

***** ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ya hemos llegado -dijo House cuando Wilson paró el coche delante de una casa, típica casa americana, antigua pero bastante grande.

Salió del coche y se quedó parado mirando a la casa. Hacía tantos años que no iba por allí... Cuddy sacaba a su niña del coche, aún despierta, mientras Wilson sacaba las pequeñas maletas.  
El oncólogo y la decana echaron a caminar dejando atrás a House. Parado, completamente quieto.

Llamaron al timbre esperando que la madre de House les abriese.  
Wilson se giró.

-¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí? -House se acercó hasta donde estaban el resto, enfrentándose al más temido momento: ver a su madre tras la muerte de su padre.  
-Una cosa… -avisó Wilson. -Tu madre no sabe nada de que mueres.  
-¿QUÉ?-dijo sorprendido y con el ceño fruncido ante la sonrisa bobalicona de su amigo. Se la había jugado bien jugada.

-James -exclamó Blythe House nada más abrir, interrumpiendo la conversación. -Que alegría veros, me alegro que hayáis aceptado mi invitación. -Tras el abrazo con el mejor amigo de su hijo, se fijo en el pequeño bulto que cargaba Lisa Cuddy, y por supuesto en ella. Ambas mujeres se saludaron afablemente y Blythe le hizo un par de carantoñas a Rachel. Tras eso pasaron al interior de la casa, mientras esperó en la puerta a su hijo.-Greg -sonrió como sólo una madre lo hace con su hijo.

-Mamá -dijo éste y, simplemente se fundieron en un abrazo, diciéndose todo lo que tenían que decirse.

Cuddy dejó a Rachel en una cama, rodeada por cojines para que no se cayera, y conectó el walkie. Salió de allí tras apagar la luz y se dirigió al salón bajando por las escaleras. Tras haber cenado algo ligero, House, Wilson y su madre estaban en el sofá charlando mientras Cuddy había ido a acostar a la niña.

-Tu podrás dormir en esa habitación con tu pequeña y James en la de al lado -indicó la señora House. -Greg dormirá en su antiguo dormitorio…

Los tres asintieron. House jugueteaba con su café mientras miraba un par de fotos de la repisa de la chimenea. Una foto suya de pequeño con una rana en la palma de la mano presidía la estancia.

-No hay problema, muchas gracias, señora House.  
-Blythe -corrigió la anciana.  
-Blythe -dijo Lisa sonriendo.  
Siempre le había caído bien la madre de House, le parecía una señora educada, muy dulce y agradable, pero con carácter, como su hijo.

-Bueno -dijo Wilson levantándose-, yo estoy agotado, iré a dormir –avisó. -Buenas noches.  
-Yo también voy a dormir -dijo Lisa, dejando intimidad a madre e hijo. -Buenas noches.

Una vez que ambos doctores no estaban en la sala, Blythe House se dedicó a observar a su hijo. Parecía más demacrado que la última vez, el pelo más cano y más corto, la misma barba de siempre, y al parecer, por fin se había desintoxicado de la vicodina, lo cual era una agradable noticia.

-¿Qué miras tanto? -dijo House sin miramientos, iba a soltar una pullita relacionada con su muerte, cuando recordó que su madre no sabía nada.  
-Sólo, te miraba… Te veo diferente, Greg.

House asintió. Su madre también estaba diferente. Una vez enviudada se había relajado y tan sólo ocupaba el día a ser una típica ama de casa americana, que quedaba con sus amigas para jugar al bridge o dedicar las tardes a la repostería.

-No sabía que Lisa tenía una hija… -Blythe cambió radicalmente de tema. -No será…-hizo un gesto con los dedos índices, indicando si era hija de los dos, pero House negó enérgicamente.  
-¿Por quién me tomas?  
-No sé, Greg. Hace casi un año que no te veo, más de 7 meses que no hablo contigo, me tuve que enterar de tu ingreso por Wilson. ¿Por quién quieres que te tome hijo? -Su madre siempre sabía ponerle los puntos sobre las íes, desarmarlo, no podía mentirle, si hubiera insistido un poco más le hubiera confesado que le encantaría ser el padre de esa criatura y como había pasado las últimas semanas al enterarse de la relación de su entonces jefa con Lucas. No obstante House cortó por lo sano, se disculpó y se dirigió a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta despacio y observó la estancia. Nada había cambiado. Todo en su sitio. Sus premios de Lacross en la estantería. Sus premios de ciencias al lado. Un par de fotos antiguas en la pared. Un par de libros sobre el escritorio. El póster de una moto sobre el cabezal de la cama y una ancha cama tamaño de matrimonio en el centro, con una cobija de cuadros.

Se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando la tranquilidad de la noche. La calle completamente iluminada por un par de farolas, y en el cielo la luna resplandeciente.  
Suspiró. Miró el árbol pegado a su ventana y sonrió al recordar cuantas veces había escalado por él para escaparse de esa casa.  
Cogió la cazadora que yacía sobre el colchón al lado de su maleta y salió a dar un paseo.

************-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se frotó el dedo meñique del pie izquierdo al chocar con un mueble y masculló una palabrota interiormente. Andar a oscuras por una casa desconocida y descalza no era buena idea.

Cuddy había ido a la cocina a calentar un poco la leche de Rachel porque la niña se había despertado y decidió hacerle un bibe para calmarla y así inducirle de nuevo el sueño. Volvía a la habitación con un nuevo biberón -a pesar que la niña ya dormía, por si las moscas-, cuando escucho el ruido de la puerta.  
Por la forma imperativa en cerrarla sabía a la perfección de quién se trataba. House.  
Subió las escaleras nerviosa, sin prestarle atención. Anudó su bata de franela azul y continuó su camino. Abrió la puerta sigilosamente para no despertar a Rachel y cual fue sorpresa al cerciorarse que se había equivocado de habitación. Estaba en la de Greg. Dio un pequeño vistazo. Se giró para salir de allí lo antes posible y chocó con él de golpe ahogando un pequeño grito producto del susto. Le miró fijamente.

-¿Buscándome en mi habitación? -dijo juguetonamente alzando las cejas.  
-Ni en tus sueños -se defendió ella.

Iba vestido con unas botas que jamás antes le había visto. Sin embargo no preguntó. Se cruzó de brazos esperando que le dejara pasar. House no se movió. Se fijo en el biberón que Cuddy apretaba entre sus manos.

-¿Y qué… -alzó el mentón orgullosamente-, no piensas decírselo a tu madre?  
-¿Para que sufra innecesariamente?  
-Eres su hijo, House. Toda madre tiene derecho a saber qué pasa con su hijo.

House sonrió al ver como hablaba el lado maternal de Cuddy. Al fin había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba, ser una madre excepcional.

-Eso da igual, madre o no madre, no tiene por qué sufrir, no somos tan diferentes hombres y mujeres, somos personas Cuddy… Lo hago por ella -se justificó-.  
-Lo haces porque eres un cobarde y no sabes cómo afrentarlo porque tienes miedo de si le importas o no; y sí House, le importas.  
-No me hables así -se quejó, como un niño pequeño. -No soy Rachel.  
-Te hablo así porque alguien tenía que hacerlo -Cuddy se acercó más a él, decidida. -Alguien tenía que hablarte de esta manera, para hacértelo ver. Vives alegre a tu manera mientras tu madre siempre se ha preocupado por ti, y nunca le has dejado acercarse más que a una distancia preventiva. Egoísta, eso es lo que eres, y no te das cuenta que nos preocupamos por ti, Wilson, tu madre, yo…

-¡Cuddy! -Se acercó a ella con las manos extendidas y se detuvo a solo unos centímetros de sus hombros. En lugar de colocar las manos en la pared o a ambos lados de su cabeza, la miró fijamente a los ojos con el pecho hinchándosele con furia pero a la vez con miedo. Ambos en silencio. A él le brillaban los ojos y le temblaban las manos. -Nunca sabes cuándo tienes que callar.

Agachando la cabeza, él presionó sus labios contra los de ella.

Por un instante la pilló tan desprevenida que no supo lo que estaba pasando. Pero luego… "Me está besando. House me está besando", pensó.  
Enfadada, confusa y sorprendida, la decana apartó la cara, presionó con las manos contra el pecho de él, y lo separó.

-¿Estás loco?  
-¿Tú que crees? —dijo él volviendo a besarla de nuevo.

Ella pensó que… Que también ella debía de haberse vuelto loca, porque no se movía del lugar. ¡Hacía un momento se estaban casi peleando!  
Pero a ella le gustaba, aunque quisiese negárselo una y otra vez, aunque no fuese él el hombre que necesitaba a su lado, pero si el que deseaba. Aunque estuviera muriendo.  
Todos estaban durmiendo. Nadie podía verlos. Nadie iba a darse cuenta.  
Y a ella le gustaba.  
Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal.

-No deberíamos estar haciendo esto -dijo ella.  
-No. -pero él no se movió del sitio.  
-Tú eres quien eres, y yo soy yo… -dijo medio confusa-, y esto está mal.  
-Sí.

Su cara estaba cerca. Tan cerca... Su aliento olía a café, un aroma denso y exquisito. Cuddy podía ver su barba incipiente, la suave y sensual curva de sus labios.  
Agarrándolo por el cuello, tiró de él acercándolo de nuevo a ella.  
Él apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, con el cuerpo pegado al de ella. La tocó solo con los labios. Si ella se hubiera quedado pasiva, él habría dejado de besarla pronto, pero en lugar de eso, la cubrió con su calidez. Su cuerpo olía al cuero de la cazadora. Los labios de él se entretuvieron en los de ella, recorriendo su contorno.  
Ella cerró los ojos. Entre los dedos de las manos notó el pulso de las venas del cuello de él, acelerado, y su propio corazón se aceleró para ir en comparsa.  
Ella se podría haber quedado toda la noche así, sin cansarse jamás de una ternura recién descubierta en House.  
Entonces la lengua de él rozó sus labios.  
Ella abrió los ojos de golpe. Cuddy le agarró las muñecas con las manos, el biberón cayó al suelo y ninguno de los dos se percató. Su boca se movió contra la de ella, de manera suave e íntima.  
Ella cerró los ojos y abrió los labios.  
El primer beso no había sido más que una promesa, una exploración. Ahora él movía la lengua por su boca, explorándola como si allí dentro se escondiera un tesoro, haciéndola sentirse… Diferente. Ya no la mujer sensata e independiente que le había forzado a convertirse la vida, sino una mujer entrañable, magnífica, cariñosa. La sangre le hervía en las venas. El aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones. Estaba pegada a la puerta de la habitación de él, de pie, y deseó besarlo también.  
Su lengua se apretó contra la suya y ella le respondió, inquieta, hambrienta y asombrada. Aquel beso se fue haciendo cada vez más desesperado, más apasionado.  
Ella quería decirle algo. Necesitaba oír… Se apartó de su boca y alejó su cara de la de él. Greg se separó poniéndose derecho.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?  
-Creo que he oído… Algo. -Algo como el ruido de una puerta que se cerraba. -Tal vez Rachel… -se agachó a recoger el biberón que yacía al lado de su pie.  
Él miró a un lado y al otro del pasillo.  
-Habrá sido tu imaginación.

Él la agarró por los hombros, acariciándola, pero el momento de apasionada locura ya se había desvanecido.

-Lo sé. Este beso… Ha sido un error.  
-Sí, claro que lo ha sido.

Aunque una vez más él estaba acariciándole los hombros.

-No debemos hacerlo de nuevo.  
-No. Nunca. –Cuddy bajó la mirada hasta sus pies, desnudos en el frío y duro suelo.  
Ella nunca se había sentido tan tímida. Había estado besando a House Sí, y lo había deseado. Secretamente. En los más ocultos rincones de su mente. Lo deseaba, no podía engañarse.  
¿Cómo iba a poder enfrentarse a él mañana, a la luz del día? Desde aquel momento no podría volver a mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

-Buenas noches -dijo Cuddy dirigiéndose a su habitación, dándole la espalda y completamente seria.

-Buenas noches Lisa -dijo House, con intención, entrando en su habitación de espaldas, sin dejar de mirarla y con una sonrisa formada en su cara.

Continuará….

* Lema en latín del estado de Kentucky "Deo gratiam habeamus" ("Demos gracias a Dios")

** Los Otros es el nombre genérico con el que se define a varios de los personajes de Lost, los que se encontraban en la isla antes de que se estrellase el vuelo 815 de Oceanic. En la 5ª temporada se descubre que para pertenecer a ese selecto grupo, se debía hablar y entender Latin. .org/wiki/Los_Otros_%28Lost%29


	6. Chapter 6

Nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Capitulo 6. 

House abrió la ventana de su dormitorio, dejando que entrara el sol de primera hora de la mañana, y aspiró una profunda bocanada de aire fresco.

-¡Es un gran día para estar vivo! -se estiró como un felino. -Lástima que sólo me quedan 6… -murmuró a la vez que hacía un gesto con el cuello y se daba la vuelta para encarar el nuevo y torturador día de Navidad, en el que tendría que lidiar con Wilson, su madre y Cuddy.

De repente el beso de la noche anterior apareció en su mente y no pudo más que sonreír.

Dejando la ventana abierta y la puerta del baño que daba a su habitación igual, se quitó el pijama y los calzoncillos y se metió en la bañera. El calor le relajó los músculos, cansados de su escapada la noche anterior. Media hora más tarde, saliendo de su baño en ropa interior, se colocó unos vaqueros y se anudó las deportivas. Miró dos camisas sobre la cama.

¿Negra o Azul? Ése era el dilema. La negra le parecía indicada, elegante pero informal si utilizaba una camiseta roja debajo. Pero, decidió ponerse la azul con una camiseta blanca. A Cuddy le gustaba el azul.

Bajó a la cocina; todo estaba en silencio. Comenzó a preparar café y unas tostadas cuando un Wilson totalmente despeinado y en pijama apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano despierto?  
-Bañarme, desayunar, lo típico…-dijo encogiéndose de hombros de espaldas a su amigo. -¿Y tú por qué sigues en pijama? Te parecerá normal andar de invitado en casa de una anciana y en pijama…

Wilson hizo un gesto con sus ojos, ignorando por completo a House y se sentó en la mesa, esperando que le sirviera un café y unas tostadas.  
House se lo tendió y se sentó delante de él, comiendo en silencio.

-¿Y tu madre?

House gritó llamando a su madre, pero nadie contestó.

-¿Te parece a ti normal eso? ¿Y si has despertado a Rachel?  
-Rachel puede dormir cuando quiera, para algo es un bebé -dijo dando un mordisco a su tostada. -En cuanto a mi madre… Debe estar comprando para la comida de Navidad. –House se quedó pensativo unos segundos. -Una cosa, Wilson. La condición...  
-No, House, yo antes quiero decirte algo… -lo interrumpió mirándolo directamente a los ojos.  
-No, yo primero -se levantó al haber terminado de desayunar y ver a Cuddy en la puerta de la cocina. -La condición era que tú vinieras aquí conmigo -dijo sincerándose a toda prisa y saliendo sin ser detenido por la Decana.  
Cuddy le echó un vistazo a House y le sonrió; no obstante, el recuerdo del beso la atormentó y prestando atención a su hija que jugaba con su flequillo, entró disparada hasta la cafetera. Necesitaba café, apenas había pegado ojo gracias a su hija y la genial idea de andar besándose con el nefrólogo. Wilson seguía pensando en las palabras de House cuando vio a Cuddy sentarse en el lugar ocupado antes por él.

-¿Lo has escuchado?

Cuddy asintió y llevó su taza a sus labios mientras Rachel reposaba en su regazo dando golpecitos a la mesa.

-¿Y qué os ha pasado para que ni siquiera os deis los buenos días? -indagó el oncólogo.  
-¿Pasarnos? Nada -contestó nerviosa. ¿Tan evidente era?

House se sentó en el suelo del porche y reposó su cabeza en la pared. Había huido completamente de esa situación tan embarazosa. Diciendo a su mejor amigo que le necesitaba a su lado y viendo a Cuddy y recordando el maldito beso, lo que le llevaba a fantasear con ella. Estaba precioso: el pelo recogido, los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre, poco maquillaje, vaqueros y una camiseta negra con el suficiente escote como para querer apretar sus pechos con sus manos.

Mientras Cuddy daba de desayunar a Rachel, empezó a sonar su móvil, que lo había dejado en su habitación.

-¿Wilson puedes hacerte cargo un momento? Puede ser el hospital -dijo Cuddy dándole a Rachel y la papilla.

Wilson acomodó a la niña sobre sus piernas y siguió dándole la papilla.

-Sabes Rach… Sé algo que tú no sabes -la niña le miró sin entender y siguió comiendo mientras hacía ruiditos. -En realidad, sé muchas cosas que tú no sabes, pero está en concreto -Wilson rió. -A tu mamá le gusta mi amigo y está empezando a darle una oportunidad…

Wilson le dio una nueva cucharada sin escuchar el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. House se apoyó en el umbral de la puerta sin hacer ruido.

-¿Que cómo lo sé? Pues… Ayer por la noche, me desperté para ir al baño y ¿adivina qué vi en el pasillo?

Rachel hipó y abrió los ojos completamente ante su ruidito.

-Tomaré eso como un "¿qué?" -Wilson le dio una nueva cucharada que al instante rechazó escupiendo la papilla -¡Les vi besarse! -dijo emocionado. Rachel se limitó a escupir más papilla sobre la camiseta de su pijama. –Gracias -dijo con sarcasmo, limpiándose. -Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien…

House entrecerró los ojos ante esa última frase. ¡Cómo iba a salir bien con su muerte inminente! Movió la cabeza para desprenderse de esos pensamientos y tuvo que contener la risa al ver a la niña manchando a Wilson y las ganas de entrar ahí y hablar con él sobre el beso. Quería contárselo y a la vez matarlo por saberlo y no machacarle a preguntas como era normal en él en vez de guardárselo como una puta. Y encima cotilleando con la pobre niña, no le extrañaba que le hubiera vomitado para acallarlo. Se giró observando como Cuddy bajaba las escaleras, y al mismo instante su madre entraba por la puerta. Acorralado a dos bandas. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-¡Feliz Navidad! -exclamó Blythe House, presidiendo la mesa, radiante de alegría al tener a su hijo con ella y a las dos personas más importantes de la vida de él bajo el mismo techo.

House, a pesar de que sus facciones intentaban demostrar disgusto, lo estaba pasando bien. Bebió un trago de su copa tras brindar con su familia y volvió a sentarse.  
Estaba hinchado. Cuando su madre se proponía darles de comer, lo hacía y a lo grande. Se habían pasado casi dos horas sentados en la mesa comiendo todo tipo de platos, verdura para Cuddy y su hija, pasta, y la especialidad de su madre: un tipo de pollo. Después el postre, pastas, té, café y licores. Para su propia sorpresa, la comida había sido agradable a la par que tranquila. Conversaciones sobre todo y nada a la vez habían llevado el rumbo de la velada alejándolo del tema que más le preocupaba: su muerte.

Sonrió escuetamente mirándoles disimuladamente. A su lado, Wilson hablaba con su madre. Debería hablar con él. Necesitaba hacerlo. Al otro lado de la mesa, Cuddy jugaba con la servilleta para entretener a Rachel, sentada a la derecha de su madre en una trona. Y al otro lado de la niña y en frente de House, su madre, que de vez en cuando le daba un vistazo a él y a su ex jefa.  
¿Qué pretendía con esas miraditas? ¿Acaso también sabía lo del beso? Si el bocazas de Jimmy se lo había dicho, lo iba a matar.

Se levantó de la mesa en dirección a los sofás del salón donde un gran abeto imponía su presencia, decorado esa misma mañana gracias a Cuddy mientras House le había dirigido en todo momento, ambos riendo. Ni siquiera él se creía todo lo que estaba viviendo.  
Se agachó como pudo para recoger tras el árbol unos paquetes que la noche anterior había escondido y se giró siendo completamente observado por los tres, que ya se habían sentado en los sofás.  
-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó inocente.

-¿Qué es eso?-Wilson alzó una ceja y House le lanzó su regalo sin siquiera contestarle a la obviedad que había preguntado.

Regalos. ¿Tal vez de despedida? House se sentó más alejado, al lado de Cuddy, observando como su amigo desenvolvía el paquete sin rasgar el papel. Wilson era de esas personas que reciclaban el papel de envolver y lo utilizaban para otros regalos.

-¡Unos pantalones! ¡Unos pantalones! -exclamó divertido Wilson mientras le daba vueltas a la prenda, mirándolos por todos lados, inspeccionando las costuras y echando una fugaz mirada a su amigo, dándole las gracias sin hacer uso de las palabras. No hacía falta. Le estaba agradecido. No era en el regalo en sí, sino el saber que, a pesar de todo, si Wilson perdía algo, House estaba ahí para apoyarle. Y como siempre, había acabado perdiendo los pantalones, fuese en una despedida de soltero o para impedirle ir a un simposio. Ése había sido un buen regalo, un regalo muy a lo House. Cuddy y Blythe miraban extrañadas a Wilson; que fácil era hacer a alguien feliz.

House se irguió y acercó un pequeño paquete a su madre. Algo pequeño y fino. Blythe le miró con intriga.

-Ábrelo. Es una chorrada -dijo excusándose antes de tiempo.

La señora House, ansiosa, como si de un niño se tratara, abrió el paquete despedazando el envoltorio ante los ojos achinados de Wilson con tal masacre. En el interior una pequeña caja negra con el nombre de Greg escrito en plateado. Abrió la caja y cual fue su sorpresa al encontrar una pequeña baldosa de barro, con la huella de la mano de su hijo, a la edad de cinco años como marcaba detrás de la baldosa. Una manualidad hecha en su colegio muchos años atrás y que sin saber cuándo ni cómo había perdido de vista.

-Tu mano -susurró con la voz algo temblorosa.  
-Nah… No te pongas así, mira tengo dos -dijo alzando sus manos intentando hacer una broma fácil para salir del paso. -Sé que te gustaba esa… chapuza y la encontré al mudarme con Wilson -dijo intentando no darle más importancia.  
-Gracias Greg -sonrió su madre abrazando a su hijo con fuerza. Cuddy tenía la mirada vidriosa ante tal gesto. Se sorprendió de cuanto había cambiado el nefrólogo, no sabía si por su trágico final, si como bien había dicho por ella, o simplemente porque lo necesitaba.

House tiró del cuello de su camisa, en un gesto común de cuando se sentía agobiado. Cuddy le miraba detenidamente. El calor de la sala le impedía incluso que el aire llegara a sus pulmones. Se sentía terriblemente mal al estar mintiendo a su madre.

-Voy a fuera a tomar el aire.  
-Hace frío, House.  
-Me abrigaré.  
Sin darle tiempo a nadie a seguirlo, agarró su chaqueta y salió fuera. Necesitaba pensar. Necesitaba estar solo. Cerró la puerta de un portazo y echó a caminar calle abajo.

15 minutos después, abrigada hasta las cejas, Cuddy salió al porche, completamente desierto. Miró a un lado y a otro, pero ni rastro de House por ningún lado. Una alarma sonó en su cabeza preocupándola más de lo debido. Entró en la casa.

-House no está. -Wilson y Blythe recogían la sala y se giraron para observarla preocupados. -No está.

El llanto de la pequeña Rachel inundó la sala.  
-Yo voy -dijo Wilson subiendo las escaleras, dejando a las dos mujeres solas.

Blythe siguió recogiendo sin preocuparse en absoluto, lo cual sorprendió a Cuddy, que no hacía más que moverse por la sala mientras miles de imágenes de todas las posibilidades y muertes más trágicas atravesaban su mente.

-¿Qué hacemos?  
-No te preocupes, sé donde está -dijo la anciana con una sonrisa confortable y mirando detenidamente a Lisa. -Tranquilízate, querida.  
-Es que… -estuvo tentada a decirle la verdad. -Me preocupa.  
-Es normal -dijo sonriendo más aún- teniendo en cuenta todos los sentimientos que…  
-¿Sentimientos? -interrumpió la decana.  
-Venga, Lisa… Es Navidad. En Navidad no se miente… -Blythe agarró el brazo de Cuddy solemnemente. -Y si tenéis la oportunidad de decíroslo… Hacedlo.  
-Pero… -Estuvo tentada a decirle que era judía y que no creía en la Navidad, pero se calló. Cuddy estaba completamente confundida por las palabras de la madre de House y el beso de la noche anterior que no dejaba de atormentarla. -Yo…  
-Sigue la calle abajo… -¿Era eso algún tipo de metáfora? -Al final verás un establo. Allí le gustaba perderse a Greg. –Sonrió. -Sé que tienes miedo pero… Él ha cambiado.  
-Lo sé -susurró.

Cuddy se quedó parada en medio del salón y finalmente reaccionó y subió a ver que había pasado con su hija. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Siguió con la mirada el recorrido del caballo negro por aquel cercado. Cuando era un adolescente le encantaba colarse allí, sentarse en ese pequeño muro y ver como los caballos corrían lo más libres posible que le permitían las vallas del establo. Luego saldrían a alguna carrera, o si por el contrario no funcionaban, el dueño los tenía allí como animal de compañía o para algún que otro concurso.

Frotó sus manos heladas y observó en silencio como aquel pura sangre caminaba majestuoso. Le encantaba la tranquilidad y paz que sentía en ese momento, solo, observando al animal.

-Tu madre me dijo que estarías aquí. -Cuddy se sentó a su lado con cuidado, mientras en sus brazos Rachel miraba todo con detenimiento. El relincho del caballo la sobresalto e hizo que su madre y House se rieran ante tal gesto. Acomodo a la niña en sus brazos y esperó a que House entablara una conversación. -Así que es aquí dónde anoche te escapaste… Por eso llevabas esas botas.

Más de media hora pasó hasta que finalmente House reaccionó.

-Solía venir aquí de niño. –Informó.- Los mejores pura sangre de la ciudad. Aunque claro… Lexington es "la capital del caballo", donde más criaderos hay –sonrió. -Podemos llevar a Rachel a que monte en pony… -dijo intentando ser amable y haciendo el amago de levantarse. Cuddy lo detuvo posando su mano en la mano de House. Era tiempo de hablar, o por lo menos, intentarlo.

La decana estaba tremendamente nerviosa y confundida. Por una parte sabía que debía enfrentarlo; por otra, estaba aterrada y no quería hacerlo, no valía la pena enfrentarse a algo que tarde o temprano iba a perder.

-Sé que es pequeña, pero…  
-No es eso -dijo finalmente, ante tal iniciativa con su hija. -Es…Debemos hablar.

House siguió mirando al frente y se llevó una mano al bolsillo del pantalón.  
Ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a empezar la conversación.  
Una ráfaga de viento hizo que a sus fosas nasales llegara el olor del perfume que la volvía loca; algo que él sabía a la perfección. De nuevo se lo había puesto.

-Llevas el perfume de nuevo.  
-Los regalos son para eso -dijo finalmente encarándola. -Aunque tardes dos años en darle uso.

Cuddy recordó aquel regalo. Dos años atrás. Justo cuando House promovió el juego absurdo con sus subordinados para recibir regalos. Ella sin ninguna obligación le había regalado perfume.

-¿Llevarás tú éste o tardarás dos años también?-sacó la mano del bolsillo con una pulsera enredada entre sus dedos. Fina, de cuero negro y con dos incrustaciones en plata en ambos bordes.

Cuddy rozó la pulsera con la boca semiabierta, completamente sorprendida. Hacía más de 20 años que no veía esa pulsera. La había dado por perdida en la fiesta a la que acudieron separados pero marchándose juntos. Aquel día había sido el último que había visto su pulsera, y a House durante muchos años.  
-¡Mi pulsera! -House se la estaba colocando en la muñeca. -Yo… Yo pensaba que la había perdido.  
-Algún desalmado te la robó con la excusa e intención de volverte a ver -dijo sonriendo levemente-, pero le expulsaron y… Ya sabes el resto -terminó agachando la mirada a sus pies. Cuddy miró su muñeca y no pudo más que sonreír conteniendo las lágrimas. Decidió refugiarse en su hija haciéndole cosquillas y hablándole sobre el caballo que galopaba ante ellas.

El nefrólogo se levantó con intención de regresar a la casa. Empezaba a anochecer y a hacer más frío. Le tendió una mano a Cuddy y la ayudó a levantarse. Pasó su mano por el hombro para evitar que tiritara, y los tres, como si de una familia se tratase, regresaron a la casa.

Al llegar adentro, se separaron para no llamar más la atención de Wilson, que los miraba con suspicacia, y cada uno siguió su camino, como siempre habían hecho. 

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Continuará….Dejadme algun review no? jijijiji


	7. Chapter 7

**Nuevo capitulo! Siento haber tardado, pero….no tengo excusa jaja.**

**

* * *

**

-¿Qué haces? -la voz de su madre resonó en toda la cocina ante el silencio que envolvía la casa entera.

House se giró al escucharla. Estaba en la cocina, perdido completamente en sus pensamientos mientras removía la salsa que estaba cocinando como acompañamiento para el pollo que se calentaba en el horno; una de las tantas cosas que aprendió en las clases de cocina que acudió con Wilson, una de las tantas cosas que no se le daban nada mal.

Mientras, Wilson estaba preparando la mesa y Cuddy estaba sentada en la alfombra entreteniendo a su hija, después de muchas quejas por su parte al ser negada su ayuda en la cocina.

-Es más que obvio… Parece que esté cocinando pero, me la estoy cascando -dijo sin pensar que la bordería de turno se la había soltado a su querida y santa madre. -Lo siento -dijo mirándola a los ojos una vez más y volviendo su atención a la olla.

Blythe House sabía del carácter de su hijo y de todo lo que conllevaba estar a su lado. Aún así estaba 100% segura que era una de las mejores personas que había conocido. Era inteligente, era guapo, y no pensaba eso por que fuera su niño, sino porque así era, y es que aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Greg tenía corazón, era humano, y era uno excelente para las personas que a él le importaban; sólo necesitaba un empujoncito.

La anciana se colocó a su lado y acercó la nariz a la olla para poder oler mejor.

-Delicioso -susurró. Se giró y apoyó el codo en la encimera observando a Greg. -No sabía que cocinaras… Pero hay tantas cosas que no sé de ti, hijo…  
-Y tantas cosas que si sabes, madre -dijo él siguiendo el mismo movimiento de muñeca con el mismo sentido de las agujas del reloj.

La mujer no pudo más que sonreír y apoyo su mano libre en el hombro de él.

-Cómo por ejemplo…. -House la miró. -Que estás enamorado de ella…

House no dijo nada, simplemente volvió a girar su cara y a inmiscuirse en su tarea de chef.

-Ella te corresponde, hijo… Sólo quiero que seas feliz.  
-La felicidad está sobrevalorada…  
-Puede ser -se encogió de hombros-, pero Greg…  
-No es tan fácil, mamá -dejó el cucharón en la olla y le prestó atención. Le hubiera encantado decirle que no era tan fácil porque tan sólo estaba viviendo el día a día de los pocos que le quedaban, pero no podía enfrentarse al dolor de su madre, suficiente daño le había hecho ya.  
-Es fácil si tu quieres… -se calló. -Greg, cariño, tú eres un buen hombre… Y tu dolor… -acarició la mejilla de su hijo para que le mirara a la cara. -No dejes escapar otra oportunidad.

Justo en el clavo: "otra oportunidad". Su madre sabía darle en el punto. Blythe sonrió y se abrazó a Greg, éste le correspondió refugiándose en brazos de mamá como cuando era un niño**.**

**

* * *

**

El viaje de vuelta había sido largo y lento hasta decir basta. Habían parado dos o tres veces a estirar las piernas, a echar gasolina, a que Wilson descansara de conducir y bebiera su decimocuarto café en lo que iba de día y a cambiar de pañal a Rachel.

La cena preparada por House había sido de lo más amena y entretenida. Una agradable velada con su familia que jamás imagino tener, mucho menos en Navidad.  
Se habían reído y hasta había tocado una canción en el viejo piano de su casa. Aquél con el que ensayaba cuando era un niño. Su madre se había dedicado a contar historias de cuando era un crío y Wilson y Cuddy habían disfrutado y reído de lo lindo con cada una de ellas.

Empezaba a amanecer cuando llegaron a Princeton. Wilson entrecerraba los ojos a medida que salía más el sol. El cansancio le estaba matando. Decidió abrir la ventana para que le diera el aire.

-Creo que será mejor que pasemos primero por nuestro piso -sugirió House pasándole las gafas de sol. -Ya llevo yo a Cuddy.  
-No, es igual…  
-Que la llevo yo -masculló House-.

Finalmente y tras insistir, dejaron a Wilson en casa y House se cambió de asiento para conducir a casa de la decana.

House dejó el coche aparcado delante de la casa de Cuddy y salió para ayudarla, cogió a Rachel entre sus brazos tapada por una manta contra el frio y se dirigió a la casa con Cuddy delante de él.

-Bueno…. -Fue a tenderle a Rachel, pero Cuddy estaba cargada con su maleta. -Em…  
-Pasa…

House entró en la casa y llevo a Rachel a su cuna como le indicó su madre. La arropó sin saber muy bien si lo estaba haciendo como debía y la dejó allí mientras era observado por Cuddy.

Se giró viéndola recargada sobre el marco de la puerta.

-No es tan difícil…  
-Hombre -dijo sonriendo-, si tú eres capaz…  
-Idiota -sonrió la endocrinóloga, sabiendo que era un simple comentario, y no el tipo de comentarios que hacía cuando la reciente adopción de Rachel. -¿Quieres un té? ¿Café?

House se estiró como un gato, cansadísimo y declinó la oferta. Notó la cara de decepción de ella y decidió cambiar de idea.  
Ambos en la cocina, House apoyado en la nevera mientras veía a Cuddy moverse por ella, buscando todo lo necesario para preparar un té.  
House se quedó pensativo. Eso era lo que quería. Pasar tiempo con ella… Nada más.

-Aquí tienes…

House cogió la taza volviendo su mente a esa cocina y no perdida en sus sueños.  
Dio un sorbo y sonrió viendo como la taza de Cuddy aún humeaba y se sentaba en la encimera. House se sentó en una silla y comenzaron a hablar de todo y de nada, de cómo se había olvidado por completo de su preciado hospital por unos días.

-Si ni siquiera el día de la boda de Wilson te olvidaste del hospital… -No es cierto-dijo Cuddy sonrojada-  
-Si lo es… Cuddy, te vi. En tu despacho, con aquel vestido azul que te hacía unas tetas que…  
-¡HOUSE! -le miró seria. -OK, tienes razón…  
-¿Con lo de las tetas?  
-Con lo de que fui al hospital aquel día -masculló molesta.  
-Ya… -dejó la taza aun lado de la fregadera viendo como la mujer pegaba un sonoro bostezo. -Bueno, me voy a ir…

Cuddy se quedó mirando a la nada por un momento. No quería que se marchara. Estaba demasiado a gusto con su compañía y tenía que decírselo.

-Ve a dormir… -Ya estaba en la puerta. -Nos vemos más tarde… Si quieres.  
-Quiero –aceptó. -No, no quiero… No.

House se giró desilusionado.

-OK -dijo. -Pues…espero que acudas a mi entierro.  
-¡House! Ya basta, por favor, no hables más de eso.  
-Pero… -Cuddy posó un dedo en los labios de él para acallarlo. House fue a mordérselo pero ella fue más rápida. -Por mucho que evites el tema, pasará.  
-No puedo creer que lo tengas tan claro; tú, un no creyente…  
-A veces las cosas cambian -susurró abriendo la puerta-.  
-No me refería a que no quiero verte -dijo cuando ya estaba de espaldas. –Lo que no quiero es que te vayas.  
House cerró la puerta despacio y se giró. Cuddy estaba a escasa distancia de él. Mirándola tiernamente. House agachó su mirada por la diferencia de altura y la fijo en sus labios. Ésta sonrió y le besó con un beso fugaz, un simple roce.  
Le agarró de la mano y lo llevó hasta su habitación**.**

-Nunca pensé que estaría en tú cama… Sólo para dormir -dijo House cobijado por una manta y abrazado a Cuddy. Simplemente así, mirando al techo. No podía estar mejor.  
-Cállate y duerme.  
-Bueno, estoy cumpliendo eso de hacer algo que siempre he querido y aún no había hecho. Ya sabes, 100 cosas que debes hacer antes de morir…  
-¿Cuál son las 99 restantes? -preguntó curiosa.

House se quedó meditando, mirando el techo y finalmente se giró para encararla.

-Sabes Cuddy… Tú también deberías empezar a cumplir esa lista.  
-¿Crees que voy a morir?  
-Nunca se sabe, no te veo muy buena cara -dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Cuddy sonrió ante tal gesto.

-Bueno, cuéntame la lista.  
-Mmm… -House pensó. -Bañarse a altas horas de la madrugada, desnudo y a unas temperaturas bajo cero.  
-No es cierto -dijo Cuddy-, odias el agua helada.  
-Michigan, 19 de Enero de 1989. 3 de la madrugada. –Dijo solemne. -Gregory House se bañó en el lago, en pelotas, tras perder una apuesta. La apuesta consistía en besar a Lisa Cuddy sin ser abofeteado.

Cuddy abrió la boca completamente recordando aquel día donde House la pilló desprevenida en el pasillo de Química, y tras girarse la besó. El siguiente pasó fue instintivo, un bofetón que resonó en media facultad.

-¿Qué más?  
-Pues… Plantar un árbol, escribir un libro, lo típico -rió House ganándose un golpe en el brazo de la decana.  
-En serio…  
-Dormir en la calle, dormir entre rejas…  
-¿Y que te falta por hacer?  
-Un video porno casero. ¿Quieres?  
-Idiota.  
-Van dos. Hoy hago record.  
-Anda, duérmete -dijo Cuddy acomodándose mejor**.**

**

* * *

**

Ya era de noche en casa de Lisa Cuddy y Gregory House seguía allí. Tras pasar el día sin hacer nada. Comiendo, viendo TV, recogiendo y charlando animadamente con Wilson, que, tras despertar y ver que seguía solo y sin coche cogió un taxi hasta allí. Habían pasado el día como un día de descanso en cualquier casa, incluso estuvieron jugando con Rachel hasta que, agotada, Cuddy le dio su baño diario y la acostó.  
Por la tarde House había vuelto a su casa a cambiarse y con su moto regresó al hogar de la decana.

House estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el sofá y bebiendo whisky cuando la doctora apareció y se sentó a su lado.

-No te voy a echar ni con agua caliente.  
-Es que ésta era una de las cosas que debía hacer antes de morir -dijo riendo. -Quedarme un día entero en tu casa.

Cuddy no supo si lo decía en serio o en broma, pero le gustó. Le gustaba estar todo el día con House. Sobretodo el nuevo House, igual que el anterior, sólo que más relajado, más lucido, más tranquilo y al parecer con menos dolor sin necesidad de consumir vicodinas. Tal vez el no consumir era lo que hacía que estuviera más relajado, más abierto… Fuese lo que fuera, le gustaba esa sensación de necesitar estar con él así.  
Era una lástima que tarde o temprano eso acabase. Más temprano de lo que hubiera deseado. Pues a esas horas, ya sólo quedaban 4 días para podes disfrutar.

-House, yo…  
-¿Por qué lo dejaste con Lucas?

Cuddy le miró nerviosa y dio un trago.

-Me estaba cambiando -dijo simplemente. -No…Yo no era así.

House asintió.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a tu madre?

Esta vez fue el turno de House de ponerse nervioso.

-No quería que sufriera. La quiero demasiado.

Ambos a la vez dieron un trago a su bebida y se miraron. Por fin habían alcanzado ese punto de sinceridad y amistad para poder hablar de cualquier cosa.

-Antes de morir… -susurró House. -Quiero… Tomar una vicodina -dijo sinceramente -, saltar al vacío y acabar con todo.

Cuddy lo miró de mala gana.

Ni mucho menos había sido el hombre más sano de la Tierra. Recordaba perfectamente cuánto había sufrido a causa del infarto muscular, aquel accidente de moto, un infarto tras el accidente en el autobús donde murió Amber, alucinaciones o aquella parada cardiaca tras meter la navaja en el enchufe eran unas cuantas cosas que le habían ocurrido a lo largo de su vida.  
Había gozado de la suficiente salud para vivir algo a lo que se asemejaba una vida normal.

No obstante, ahora no podía evitar que… Muchas veces había tenido mucha prudencia. Y eso que la palabra prudencia no casaba con él.

-Debería haber tomado drogas -la cara de Cuddy fue de pura evidencia. –Más, quiero decir, tantas hasta ver dragones azules.  
-O 'Lucys' en el cielo con diamantes -rió Cuddy. (*Mención canción de los Beatles*)  
-Ok… Pues -la miraba a su lado, ambos sentados en la misma posición-, debí haber bebido más.  
-House cuando lo de tu pierna desayunabas con Bourbon, y más de una vez lo has vuelto a hacer.  
-Antes de ayer mismo -apostilló el nefrólogo. -Vale, tendría que haber viajado más.

-Has recorrido medio mundo.  
-Escupido a los que pasan por debajo de un puente.  
-Infantil.  
-Haber saltado en paracaídas -dijo a pesar que el solo hecho de pensarlo no le hacía mucha gracia. Vio la Cara de Lisa, lista para contradecirle-mientras me depilo las piernas en plena caída.  
-Tienes mucho vello, querido.  
-Con cera -dijo riendo House-, cera caliente.  
-Buena idea, y cuando llegases al suelo… -Cuddy se quedó pensando-, pues…  
-Decirte que te quiero –interrumpió House, dejando a la decana con la boca abierta. -Tendría que haberte dicho que te quiero mucho antes. -Acarició su mentón y se acercó posando un tenue pero a la vez sincero beso en sus labios. –Sé que nunca lo he hecho y…

-Sí lo hiciste.  
-No, no lo hice.  
-Sí –sonrió ella, melancólica. –En Michigan.

_Flash back_

_Lisa miraba con recelo su reloj. Por fin acabarían las clases. 3, 2,1…  
-Y hasta aquí la clase de hoy –dijo el profesor Becket.  
Todos esperaban que esa maldita hora acabara.  
Recogió su carpeta, su boli e intentó salir de allí lo antes posible, esquivando a cuantos compañeros podía._

_Dio dos pasos fuera de clase, en la libertad del pasillo, y su sueño se truncó al ver a House apoyado en la pared de enfrente, mirándola, retándola para que se acercara. Esperando a que anduviera hasta él, atraída como un imán.  
Y así fue._

_-¿Qué…?_

_House cogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitían. Iba a ser una tarea dura y necesitaba salir victorioso. Ojeó su mano por última vez, y comenzó a hablar._

_-Verás, Cuddy, mañana es el examen de recuperación y bueno… Me gustaría saber si…_

_Cuddy abrió la carpeta y comenzó a buscar sin esperar más._

_-¿En serio? ¿Tan fácil? –se sorprendió. Cuddy enarcó una ceja y miró la mano de él llena de palabras escritas.  
-Era un discurso para convencerte. Lo preparé a conciencia -Cuddy sonrió. -Utilicé las palabras "por favor" y "gracias"._

_Cuddy negó con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea de buscar los apuntes. Finalmente los encontró, desdobló la esquina izquierda de la hoja, y se los tendió._

_House sonrió con altanería, viéndose vencedor sin esfuerzo alguno. Antes de hacer nada más, vio como su triunfo caía por los suelos. La pequeña Lisa Cuddy le había arrebatado las hojas de las manos._

_-Te los dejo con la condición que apruebes. -Aun así se los iba a dejar, sabía que los necesitaba.  
-Sí.  
-Y no quiero ni un rayote, mancha, o arruga…  
-Si, señora. Ahora mismo voy a estudiar –explicó mientras estiraba la mano impaciente para que se los dejase._

_Cuddy sonrió de nuevo y se los dio, y él se giró apresurado marchándose en dirección contraria a ella mientras miraba por encima los apuntes. Cuando estaba a punto de doblar la esquina, soltó una exclamación.  
Se giró, observando como una Cuddy, ya sin prisa alguna, seguía allí plantada._

_-¡Están subrayados y resumidos! -dijo viendo los temas más importantes de la lección, marcados.- ¡Te quiero! –exclamó, seguro de que con esos apuntes iba a aprobar._

_Volvió a girarse mientras saltaba, a la vez que salía a toda prisa de aquel pasillo, más tranquilo al saber que, aunque sólo tenía un día, disponía de los mejores apuntes de toda la universidad._

_Cuddy, por su parte, lo miraba embobada sin poder apartar la vista de aquel chico que… La estaba volviendo loca sin proponérselo._

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

-¿Recuerdas aquello? –boqueó, sorprendido.  
-Recuerdo muchas cosas –presumió.  
-Aún así, ése no cuenta. En realidad no te quería a ti, quería a tus apuntes –bromeó.

-Bueno, aún estás a tiempo de que cuente -dijo moviéndose para quedar encima de él, pasando sus brazos por su cuello, sin despegar los labios temblorosos y acariciando su cabello suavemente. Deseando escuchar las palabras mágicas escapar de nuevo de la viperina lengua de su ex empleado. House posó las manos en la cintura de ella con firmeza y se movió quedando encima de ella, con Cuddy completamente tumbada en la moqueta.

-Te quiero… -dijo solemne. Ambos se quedaron mirándose, sin apartar la vista el uno del otro. Cuddy había ansiado escuchar de nuevo esas palabras, tan sólo recitadas con rapidez en un cambio de clase, corriendo por los pasillos; y aún dudaba si era porque le había prestado los apuntes de endocrinología, pero; esta vez lo tenía claro, La quería a ella. Lo besó sonriendo, delineando con sus labios la boca del nefrólogo, pero se detuvo al escuchar el llanto de Rachel se escuchaba através del walkie.

-Un segundo, ya vengo -Cuddy se levantó yendo a la habitación de su hija. Comprobó que no estaba sucia y sólo le dio su peluche de pato que se había caído al suelo y sin el que no conseguía dormir.

Se sorprendió al escuchar la puerta de la calle. Al regresar, el salón estaba vacío y el rugido de la moto de House sonaba calle abajo**.**

**

* * *

**

-No, no está -dijo Wilson por el móvil, sentado en el sofá de su casa, hablando con Cuddy. -Pensaba que se quedaría en tu casa. ¿Cómo? ¿Hace una hora? Ya debería haber llegado. -Wilson se preocupó. -Si en 20 minutos no ha llegado, saldré a la calle, no te preocupes, te aviso.

Wilson colgó y marcó al instante el número de House. Apagado.

-Vamos, House -maldijo cogiendo sus llaves y su chaqueta.- ¿Dónde estás?**.**

**

* * *

**

House miraba al horizonte mientras la brisa de la noche le daba en toda la cara. Sentado en la barandilla del puente más alto de Princeton miraba el manto de luces de la ciudad mientras todo en su cabeza, todos sus pensamientos, daban vueltas.  
Sentía como un pequeño reloj sonaba, dejándole sin tiempo…

Miró hacia abajo viendo la considerable altura que había y…

* * *

Continuará…. Review? thanks!


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno, actualizé rapido por que tuve bastantes comentarios, y como ya tenía el capi este escrito, no quise tardar tanto...para que disfruteis un capitulo...grande. em... **cambié de T a M. así que ahí lo digo todo, si eres menor de 18, o te da reparo leer escenas con alto voltaje de sexo...pues, no sigas leyendo.**

**Advertidos quedais!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

El viento azotaba fuertemente en su espalda, haciendo que su camisa se pegara a su cuerpo. Cerraba los ojos y los volvía a abrir buscando el valor o la poca cordura que le quedaba para poder dar el paso definitivo al vacío.

Solo era una transición, nada más; y después estaría en paz consigo mismo.

Si no iba a tener a Cuddy por el resto de una larga y placentera vida, no la iba a tener para esos cuatro míseros días que le quedaban.

Sobre el manto de luces de la ciudad veía como el cielo amenazaba tormenta, pronto comenzaría a llover. Miró hacía arriba buscando una respuesta, un por qué, un incentivo a hacerlo. Sus ojos vacíos, sin expresión alguna.

Movió su pierna dispuesto a saltar, casi perdiendo el equilibrio por el viento, haciendo que una teja mal puesta cayera.

-¡HOUSE!- Wilson lo sobresaltó, haciendo por segunda vez que resbalara. Frunció el ceño viendo como su mejor amigo, su único amigo, saltaba la barandilla y se colocaba a su lado, en el resquicio, sentándose agarrado al muro y sin mirar al suelo.

-¿Qué cojones haces?

-¿Qué haces tú?-contestó Wilson mirándole fijamente- ¿Vas a saltar?

House se quedó en silencio varios segundos. Ni siquiera él sabía la respuesta.

-¿Y Cuddy? ¿Y Rachel? ¿Y yo?-soltó finalmente-.

-Dentro de Cuatro días va a pasar igualmente.

Wilson sintió un nudo en su estomago y un escozor en su garganta. Cómo si alguien presionara su pecho impidiéndole que su corazón bombeara sangre y su oxigeno llegara a los pulmones, sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza.

-No.-dijo-Escúchame…yo…

-No tienes nada que decir, James-dijo solemne-no pasa nada, está bien….-House soltó su mano para apretar el hombro de su amigo, lo cual le puso tremendamente nervioso.

-¡ESCUCHAME!-gritó, ésta vez- NO TE SUELTES. AHORA MISMO TE VAS A LEVANTAR Y NOS VAMOS A IR DE AQUÍ.-se calló. -¿Qué voy a hacer si no?

House se le quedó mirando durante un segundo. Wilson estaba tremendamente nervioso. House se quedó serio mirando a la nada, lo comprendió todo. Entrecerró los ojos en una típica mirada de cuando resolvía alguno de sus casos y se levantó con movimientos lentos.

-¿Qué…qué…?-Wilson tartamudeaba intentando levantarse con mucho miedo de no caer-¿Epifanía?

-Hazte a la idea que pongo estas caras para escapar de tus conversaciones-dijo sonriendo y moviendo en negación, se subió en su moto y se marchó dejando al oncólogo en medio de la nada, sin saber que demonios acababa de pasaR.

* * *

Eran las 2 AM cuando por un lado, Lisa Cuddy no podía dormir y daba vueltas a su salón en la compañía de un peluche de su hija que estrujaba entre sus manos. Completamente nerviosa, casi rozando el histerismo. ¿Qué habría pasado con House? Wilson simplemente le había enviado un mensaje con un escueto "todo está bien". ¿Pero y por qué House no había vuelto? ¿Por qué no respondía sus llamadas?

Por otro lado, Gregory House estaba jugando con el bote del perfume que Cuddy hacía dos años le había regalado. La habitación estaba perfumada de las varias veces que se le había derramado sobre su camisa; y el caso es que adoraba ese olor, le recordaba a ella. A ella le volvía loca ese perfume por que fue el que llevaba la noche en que él le dio todo lo que ella necesitaba…

Regalo de ella además, y hacía dos años se lo había vuelto a regalar y él había estado usándolo estos días para hacerla caer de nuevo en la cuenta de que jamás podría olvidar, su olor, sus manos, a él, ni por muy muerto que esté, ni por muy lejos que permanezcan el uno del otro. Lo suyo era una historia inexplicable e inolvidable.

De fondo sonaba Dream On de Aerosmith, bebía un vaso de whisky esperando el maldito fax. Finalmente el pitido de la maquina lo sacó del trance en el que había caído.

Sacó la hoja casi arrancándola, sin dejarla salir por su propia voluntad del Fax. Miró y remiró y no pudo evitar desencajar la mandíbula al ver la noticia que acababa de recibiR.

* * *

Cuddy corrió a abrir la puerta en cuanto escuchó que llamaban. Sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba sólo con el ruido, ese característico contacto de la madera del bastón contra la de la puerta.

No le importó en absoluto que estuviera despeinada, con claros signos de haber llorado, con tan sólo una camisa de cuadros vieja que utilizaba para dormir o estar por casa, desabrochada sobre una camiseta interior y unos pantalones (demasiado) cortos.

-¡House!-exclamó cogiendo aire viéndolo parado ahí delante suyo. No hubo respuesta. No hubo tiempo a nada más.

House la agarró por la cintura, acercándola a él y le plantó el mejor beso que jamás le habían dado. Cuddy elevó el pie mientras apoyaba su mano en el pecho de él, completamente perdida en esos labios. Sus corazones bombeaban acelerados mientras sus lenguas jugaban en el interior de sus bocas sin perder contacto alguno.

Finalmente se separaron mirándose a los ojos, de nuevo llenos de vida.

House avanzó unos metros, con aun Cuddy entre sus brazos y cerró la puerta.

-Lo siento, te debo una explicación-empezó él, pero de nuevo fue imposible continuar. Cuddy había pasado los brazos por su cuello y le acercaba a su boca con fuerza, besándolo en la mejilla, delicadamente sin rasparse por culpa de la barba y continuaba un camino de sutiles besos hacia sus labios, su cuello, sin dejarle apenas respirar.

-Las…-le besó de nuevo, House la acorraló contra la pared del recibidor mientras apoyaba su frente en la de ella-pueden esperar.-Cuddy acarició su nuca con una mano mientras la otra se perdía por dentro de su camiseta, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al de él, haciendo fricción.

Fue todo lo que necesitó para perder todo tipo de cordura que quedara en su insana mente.

Continuaron entre besos y caricias hasta la habitación de ella. Cuddy se sentó en el mullido colchón echando su cuello hacía atrás, mientras él se posaba entre sus piernas.

Comenzó por quitarle esa camisa vieja, rasgándola, junto con la camiseta, pudiendo observar que no llevaba sujetador, deleitándose con los firmes pechos de su ex jefa, lamiendo sus labios al ver sus pezones erectos, contendiendo las ganas de morderlos. Con su mano libre se desabrochó sus pantalones y se bajó los calzoncillos.

Ella se quedó mirando con los ojos abiertos como se desnudaba. Tan lentamente como si estuviera haciendo un baile, House deslizó una pierna por entre las piernas de Cuddy, ésta intentó mantener los muslos apretados.

Greg se los separó mientras acercaba su boca a su oído para susurrarle:

-¿No sabes lo que es ser malvado y cruel?

Sonrió de esa forma tan suyo, cuando no planeaba nada bueno.

Cuddy se retorció bajo él. No sería capaz…Estaba segura que no lo haría, pero tampoco habría creído posible que House, finalmente se decidiera a aparecer en su casa, besarla, llevarla a su cama, rasgarle la camiseta y tenerla aprisionada bajo su peso, agarrandola de las muñecas.

Realmente no sabía que esperar de él.

-Nunca te perdonaré esto-respondió ella.

-¿El qué?-la miró confundido-¿Esto?-él depositó un beso en sus labios, ya hinchados por tanto beso-¿o por esto?- Besó sus cejas, sus parpados y sus ardientes mejillas. Con su lengua recorrió el lóbulo de su oreja y finalmente se lo besó.

Y entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo que él quería decir con aquello. Podía tenerla agarrada por las muñecas. Podía tenerla aprisionada sobre el colchón. El resentimiento y el dolor podían embriagarlos a ambos por igual. Pero entre ellos ardía un fuego que nada podía apagar.

No importaba cuánto daño pudieran haberse hecho o cuántos insultos se hubieran dicho, se deseaban apasionadamente. Y eso no lo podía cambiar nada.

Su masculino aroma mezclado con el maldito perfume la envolvía por completo. Su camisa, abierta, azul y arrugada como siempre, rozaba la punta de sus pechos una y otra vez. El muslo con el que apretaba entre sus piernas era una pálida imitación del coito. Haciendo que ella deseara que se lo hiciera ya. Aquella boca recorriendo su piel, aquellas manos acariciándola, aquella rodilla empujando hacia arriba…

-¡No!-Ella apartó la cara y le golpeó con las piernas. Eso no estaba bien. Lo deseaba. Pero…si seguían así, después, cuando él…cuando ya no estuviera lo iban a pasar peor.

Con una voz suave pero cargada de amenaza, él preguntó:

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿No te gusta lo que te hago? ¿No hace que te recorra un escalofrío por el cuerpo y que te arda la entrepierna? —Él pasó los labios por su barbilla y luego hacia abajo por el cuello—. Si te meto los dedos, ¿no se deslizarán fácilmente de lo húmeda y dilatada que estás por el deseo que te produzco?

Todo aquello era verdad y oírle decirlo en voz alta le hacía sentirse aún peor. Con aquellas palabras casi le hacía llegar a un clímax inesperado. Maldito House. Y Su voz tan ronca por su propio deseo sólo hacia que lo deseara más aún.

-Debería acabar de rasgarte la ropa por completo-bromeó él.

-¡No!

-No, tienes razón. Me gusta tenerte así. Indefensa, esperando y preguntándote qué es lo que haré después. —Él bajó la cabeza y se quedó mirando su pecho y la sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios hizo que ella sintiera un estremecimiento muy peculiar en el vientre—. Tienes unos pechos muy hermosos. Exactamente tal y como los recordaba. Pálidos, con pezones sonrosados que se endurecen cuando te excitas. Como ahora.

-Ahora tengo frío.

Él sabía que le estaba mintiendo, pero puso una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

-Entonces debería calentarte.

Agachando la cabeza, tomó un pezón entre los labios y pasó la lengua por él.

Sin poder resistirse, ella cerró los ojos. Su espalda se arqueó. Y sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de la rodilla de él.

Abriendo la boca cuanto podía, él se introdujo en esta su pecho todo lo que pudo y empezó a succionarlo con rápidos movimientos.

Cuddy ya no podía poner más resistencia. Estaba a su merced.

La decana jadeaba con la boca abierta y él aprovechó la ocasión para introducir su lengua en ella.

Ella alzó la cabeza intentando aumentar el contacto entre sus dos bocas.

Él la estuvo besando con tanta pasión que, Cuddy pensó que podría reconocer el sabor de su boca durante toda su vida.

-Lisa-susurró House.

Ella abrió los párpados para verlo mirándola. Su boca estaba húmeda por la saliva de ella y su mirada era tan despiadada como la de un halcón cerniéndose sobre su presa. Se levantó y se quitó su camisa, calzoncillos y pantalones que yacían sobre sus tobillos, tirandolos a un lado en compañía de sus deportivas.

Se acercó y colocó cada una de sus manos en el interior de cada uno de los tobillos de Cuddy y fue subiendo las palmas hasta las rodillas, y luego más arriba, por la parte interior de sus muslos hasta deslizar suavemente los pantalones con la ropa interior de ella, y quitándosela, dejándola finalmente desnuda. De nuevo deslizó las manos bajo las piernas y se las levantó hasta la altura de sus hombros.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó ella intentando liberarse de sus manos.

-Exactamente lo que parece —dijo él apretando las manos y riendo.

Entonces metió suavemente la cabeza entre sus piernas, soltando el aliento sobre su zona más erógena.

Se retorció a un lado y a otro tratando de escapar. Él se volvió a reír. Le abrió las piernas y metió su lengua entre ellas.

Y esta vez, cuando ella se retorció, no fue para escapar, sino a causa de la excitación. Mientras él estaba allí abajo, se daba perfecta cuenta de cómo se excitaba ella. Todos sus secretos estaban expuestos, ya no podía ocultarle nada. Y de qué manera se introdujo él en ella, apuñalándola con la lengua como si fuera un látigo de terciopelo.

Cuddy agarró las sábanas y las estrujó entre las manos. Su cabeza se movía adelante y atrás. En su interior sentía un puño de pasión que le apretaba desde dentro dejándola desorientada.

Cuddy se dio cuenta de que su lengua se empezaba a cansar, pero no podía detenerse. La estaba conduciendo hacia el éxtasis con una rudeza que intentaba conquistarla y hacerla comprender que eran más que amigos, eran casi una pareja.

Y ella se dio cuenta de que era verdad. De la misma manera que comprendió que su historia solo podía acabar en tragedia.

Pero no iba a acabar aquella noche.

Él atrapó su clítoris con los labios y empezó a exprimirlo entre ellos con un movimiento que la llevó hasta el límite. Muy cerca. Tan cerca. Pero no lo suficiente. Todavía no…

Introdujo un dedo en ella. Y entonces sí. Allí estaba. Todos los músculos de su interior se contrajeron. De su garganta salió un grito. Sus caderas se arquearon balanceándose con el ancestral ritmo del coito, llegando al orgasmo, al clímax.

Y con un rápido movimiento, él se colocó sobre su cuerpo y se introdujo en ella.

Ella estaba húmeda y dilatada, tan desesperada por ser penetrada que aceptó toda su longitud sin dificultad.

Él estaba duro y caliente, tan impetuoso que la llevó de nuevo al orgasmo en ese mismo instante, mientras House mordía el hombro de Cuddy y masajeaba su pecho izquierdo.

Luego, moviendo las caderas contra las de ella, volvió a empezar las acometidas una vez más.

No podía detenerse, estaba fuera de control. Ella llegó al orgasmo una y otra vez, clavándole las uñas en las nalgas, tratando de hacer que se detuviera para tomar un respiro.

-Por favor-susurraba ella-. Por favor, Greg.

Pero él no sabía qué era lo que le estaba pidiendo. Quizá le estaba pidiendo su amor.

Se movió lentamente y luego de nuevo más rápido. Llegando hasta el fondo y luego entrando apenas en ella. La excitaba con aquellos cambios repentinos de movimiento, sosteniendo uno de sus muslos alzados con un brazo y utilizando la otra mano para acariciarla a placer, en los pechos, en el vientre, entre las piernas exactamente por encima de donde la estaba penetrando.

Ella gemía y chillaba; y por suerte la habitación de su hija estaba lo suficientemente lejos para no despertarla, Cuddy se quedaba más exhausta tras cada culminación, pero sin dejar de moverse, sino haciéndolo cada vez con más fuerza. Era como si estuviera perdiendo sus defensas y haciendo al mismo tiempo cada vez más estrechos los lazos que lo unían a él.

Las embestidas de House se aceleraron. Dejó descansar la pierna de ella sobre la cama y luego se dejó caer sobre ella con todo su peso, aplastándola contra la cama.

-Lisa, mírame.

Ella apenas entendía lo que él le decía. House le agarró la cara con las manos, con delicadeza.

-Mírame.

Lisa hizo un esfuerzo por abrir los párpados y sus ojos se clavaron directamente en el alma de su pasión. Aquel hombre, tan fuerte, tan rudo en apariencia, tan primitivo en ese momento, era en el fondo de sus huesos un enamorado, un romántico. Había decidido conseguir algo y no iba a aceptar una negativa.

-Eres mía -le dijo-Mía.- La miraba con ternura retransmitiendo todo con esos ojos azules más claros que nunca y a la vez, esas palabras, tan posesivas, tan cargadas de pasión…de lujuria.

Cuddy sonrió agotada acariciando el cabello de él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y que me comenteis ¿si? Se agradecen todos los comentarios, criticas etc de antemano! saludos!

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

**Nuevo capitulo. Contiene bastante NR18. Palabras de alto contenido sexual. Tu decides si continuar leyendo o no, yo no me hago responsable ;) eso si, si continuais, disfrutadlo y un review...no le hace daño a nadie ^^**

**Capitulo 9**

* * *

Lisa se despertó con las primeras luces del alba. El calefactor se había apagado. Estaba completamente desnuda, pero no tenía frío, abrazada como estaba a la espalda de Greg. Él también se había desnudado por completo y ahora reposaba así entre sus brazos. Un hermoso hombre desnudo, con las nalgas apretadas contra su vientre, la espalda pegada a su pecho y las piernas enredadas en sus piernas.

La noche anterior, él le había demostrado cuánto la quería. Ahora ella tenía que hacer lo propio y también mostrarle lo que él se había perdido durante los años que no habían estado juntos. Se trataba de una pequeña venganza por el daño que sabía que acabaría sufriendo debido a la muerte de él. Si, sabía perfectamente que no tenía la culpa de su propia muerte, pero… Indirectamente, si no hubiera abusado de vicodina…

Ella tenía una de sus manos apoyada en el hombro de él. Con el otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura, y su mano… Ella sonrió. Su mano estaba colocada justo en el lugar más conveniente.

Suavemente, ella acarició el vello que crecía en su pecho, maravillándose de sus poco marcados, pero existentes músculos. Sus costillas ondulaban bajo sus dedos y ella le pasó las yemas por encima, por un lado y luego por otro, mientras sonreía al oírle respirar profundamente.

¿Se habría despertado ya? Parecía que no. Con la palma de la mano le acarició el vientre liso y siguió bajando hasta donde se encontraba su vejiga en dirección a su entrepierna. Allí encontró lo que estaba buscando.

House estaba todavía dormido, pero algunas partes de su cuerpo empezaban ya a despertarse. Ella sonrió apoyando la cabeza en su espalda.

No obstante, al momento, su sonrisa se volvió amarga. No podía evitar pensar en como cada minuto era menos tiempo para estar con él, deseando poder parar el reloj, detener el tiempo y prolongar lo que era inevitable. Quisiera o no, la abandonaría dejándola con una vida desprovista de amor y sensualidad, y ella no quería ver cómo pasaba. Se sentía egoísta, pero… No podía verle marchar.

De manera que le quedaba aquella última mañana para disfrutar de él, para acariciarlo y para construir los recuerdos que la acompañarían durante el resto de su vida.

Tomó su miembro con la mano y se desperezó bajo el efecto de su caricia.

Aquello le fascinaba, su órgano masculino se endurecía tan rápidamente. Lo abarcó con toda la mano, desde la palma hasta la punta de los dedos, midiendo su longitud. Y luego lo recorrió de arriba abajo en toda su extensión, disfrutando de su textura, de las ligeras ondulaciones, y en la punta, con el pulgar, acarició en círculos la sensual cabeza. Una gota de humedad mojó la yema de su dedo y ella la extendió formando un círculo más pequeño.

-Por dios, Lisa -la voz de House, sonaba ronca y adormecida.

Ella se alzó apoyándose sobre un codo, le besó en el hombro, y luego se lo mordió.

House dio un salto y se dio la vuelta quedando de cara a ella, con la sábana enrollada alrededor de la cintura, casi haciéndole el amor con la mirada. Incluso sintió como se ruborizaba ante los penetrantes ojos azules del nefrólogo.

Para sorpresa de ella, su mirada cambió y la miraba con ojos suspicaces. ¿Acaso había estado despierto todo el tiempo? ¿O esa era la mirada con la que solía despertarse?

No importaba. No tenía tiempo suficiente para descubrir la respuesta.

-Te debo esto -dijo ella señalándose.

Él dirigió la mirada a la marca de sus dientes que le había dejado a ella en el cuello y se acercó para rodearla con los brazos.

-No -dijo Cuddy apartándolo con las manos-. Ahora me toca a mí.

Él intentó abrazarla de nuevo. -Es mi turno -insistió ella con determinación. Esperaba que no pusiera mucha más resistencia, pues, ambos iban a salir ganando. Ella se iba a vengar de sus mordeduras, las cuales la habían vuelto loca, y además iba a quedarse con el mejor recuerdo de por vida: sus besos, sus caricias, mientras él… Iba a morir contento, como siempre había deseado. Cuddy movió su cabeza quitando esos pensamientos insanos de ella. Debía afrontarlo.

-Harás que lo sienta -dijo House cerrando los párpados y sabiendo a la perfección que hiciera lo que hiciera no se arrepentiría de todos sus actos en la noche anterior.

-Oh, sí. Eso es lo que pretendo.

House sonrió. No había mejor forma de empezar el día. Lisa acarició su torso y se quedó mirando su rostro, disfrutando de aquellas vistas, de la pureza de sus ojos azules, de aquellos labios que tanto placer le habían proporcionado. Quería recordarlo todo de él, pero quería conservar especialmente en la memoria la expresión de su cara en aquel preciso instante, endurecida con anticipación, con la mandíbula ligeramente tensa.

Greg movió las piernas por debajo de las sábanas.

-Ya lo estoy sintiendo, si es que eso cambia algo las cosas.

Cuddy sonrió ante el acto de traición.

-Ni un ápice.

El sol empezaba a despuntar por los resquicios de la ventana bañándolo con su luz, mostrándolo en toda su belleza. Ella no hubiera imaginado jamás que pudiera existir un hombre tan maravilloso; porque sí, tras la máscara de indiferencia que solía usar en su día a día, se escondía un hombre caballeroso, sobre todo cuando se trataba de satisfacer a una mujer.

Echándose el cabello sobre uno de los hombros, cogió un mechón y le frotó el cuello. Vio cómo su nuez se movía de arriba abajo mientras tragaba saliva.

House colocó las manos sobre los hombros de ella y empezó a masajearlos con movimientos circulares, aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Tú no tienes que hacer nada -murmuró Cuddy contra su piel.

-Si no hago nada…. -Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo con evidencia.- Se acabará demasiado pronto.

-Eso no puede ser -rió ella-.

Cuddy apartó su melena del cuello de él, deleitándose en sus facciones. Era tan atractivo, tan masculino. Los huesos de su cara le daban una expresión de fuerza que intimidaba. Su barba era una oscura sombra alrededor de su mandíbula que le arañaba los dedos con los que ella lo acariciaba .Su nariz, tamaño estándar; sus ojos, la volvían loca; sin embargo sus orejas -se rió entre dientes-, sin duda, eran bastante grandes, pero nadie se atrevería a decírselo por miedo a que él se ofendiera. O puede que se echara a reír, dependiendo del humor del momento, porque en el fondo no era presumido y le importaban poco las opiniones de los demás. Aún así, le gustaban sus orejas perfectamente acopladas a su cráneo; su lóbulo la tentaba a besarlo. Y cuando lo hizo, las manos de él se apretaron sobre sus hombros. Animada, le pasó la lengua por los pliegues de la oreja. Él gimió.

Levantando la cabeza y mirándole a los ojos, la decana dijo:

-He encontrado algo que te gusta.

-Me gusta todo lo que me haces -sonrió como sólo lo hacía para ella.

Los labios de él se movían con tal precisión que Lisa no podía apartar la mirada de ellos mientras quedaban grabados en su memoria. Aquellos labios gruesos y suaves, creados especialmente para darle placer a ella.

Poco a poco, ella bajó la cabeza hasta que sus bocas se juntaron y tomó su labio inferior entre los dientes. Lo mordió suavemente. Sacó la lengua y con ella acarició el labio superior. Y entonces se besaron, se besaron como dos personas poseídas por la pasión, por el deseo… Por el amor.

¡Cuánto lo amaba! Ella se sació de aquella boca abierta, moviendo la cabeza adelante y atrás, hundiéndose una y otra vez con incitante glotonería.

Él se quedó quieto bajo sus besos, entre aquellas manos que le acariciaban el pecho y se apretaban a sus bíceps. Su única respuesta fue besarla él a su vez.

Su cuello estaba tenso y endurecido, y sus hombros rígidos. Cuddy bajó la cabeza por el pecho de él y agarrando un pezón entre los labios lo chupó delicadamente.

-¡Dios! -exclamó arqueándose sobre la almohada. -Lisa…

-¿Hum?

A ella le encantaba aquello. Tener a aquel hombre fuerte e invencible a su merced. El todo poderoso House que no se dejaba intimidar por nadie, mucho menos por una mujer. Adoraba pasar las uñas por sus costillas y sentir como se le tensaba el estómago mientras aguantaba la respiración, excitándose al sentir sus caricias sobre su abdomen, su punto débil. Saber que debajo de las sábanas la estaba esperando su recompensa. Nada podía interrumpir aquellos últimos momentos juntos…

Cuddy se secó apresuradamente una lágrima en su pecho. Mostrando una sensibilidad que ella no hubiera esperado de él, House preguntó:

-¿Cuddy?-Intentó alzarle la barbilla.

Ella echó la cara a un lado y luego bajó por su cuerpo, intentando distraerlo con el simple recurso de besarle en el diafragma, exactamente en el lugar en que las costillas se unían al esternón.

-¿Cuddy? -Su voz era débil, pero todavía intentaba verle la cara.

Ella movió una mano sobre su cadera y luego la pasó por el muslo. Aquel muslo, el izquierdo… Ella intentó rodearlo con una mano y apretárselo, pero era demasiado ancho. Demasiado duro.

Era obvio, era con el que más fuerza hacía, pues el derecho…acarició su cicatriz delicadamente y House sintió cosquillas. Él se rió.

La decana oyó el sonido de su risa a través del vientre, allí donde tenía apoyada la oreja, y le recompensó con un beso en el ombligo, explorándolo con la lengua y degustando la esencia de su piel.

Una de las manos de él descendió hasta rodearle un pecho con la palma.

Ella le agarró esa mano y se la apartó colocándosela sobre su propio torso.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Lo voy a hacer yo.

_«Estoy memorizando tu cuerpo. Estoy tomando nota del placer. Estoy intentando asegurarme de que jamás podré olvidarte. Ni tú a mi, allá donde vayas»,_ pensó Cuddy.

-Si esperas que refrene mis manos yo… Sólo, creo que será mejor que me las ates a la cama.

Ella alzó las cejas. Y sonrió.

-No es una mala idea.

Más bien era una muy buena idea, ya que sabía que él intentaría retenerla a su lado a toda costa, y ante sus súplicas, ella era débil. Demasiado débil.

Cogiéndole las manos, se las colocó entre los postes de la cabecera de la cama.

-Imagínate que te las he atado. Eso ayudará.

-Lo dudo -dijo él con voz ronca, pero sin apartar las manos de los postes de la cama.

Ella deslizó una mano por debajo de las sábanas, y las levantó mientras se introducía bajo ellas y miraba como si lo que fuera a encontrar allí fuese una gran sorpresa.

House pensaba que no iba a resistir mucho más con las manos allí, sin poder tocarla. Sintió como el dedo índice de ella se deslizaba por lo largo de su miembro. Resbaló lentamente hacia abajo hasta tocar la punta con sus labios y pasó la lengua por ella en círculos.

Los músculos de brazos y piernas de él se tensaron. Los nudillos se pusieron blancos de la fuerza que ejercía sobre el cabezal de la cama.

-Por todos los cielos… Lisa-dijo en un gemido ronco con un tono de sorpresa y placer.

Cuddy apartó la boca de su tarea, con una mueca graciosa y las cejas alzadas, mirándolo desde abajo.

-No sabía que invocabas a todos los dioses… -dijo riendo, haciendo que su aliento chocara contra su pene, haciéndole sentir un escalofrío.

-Es que esto es el paraíso -dijo todo lo rápido que pudo.

Ella volvió a besarlo con toda su boca y luego se detuvo para chupar la punta una sola vez. Iba a hacerlo delirar.

House gimió alto y claro hasta que su voz se apagó. Lisa alzó la mirada.

-Si no te montas ahora mismo encima de mí, voy a acabar en tu boca y después tendrás que esperar una hora para tu propia satisfacción.

-Oh, ya encontraremos algo que tú puedas hacer entretanto —dijo ella con voz cansina.

Pero ella tenía que tomar una diligencia. Así que se deslizó por encima de su cuerpo, tomándose su tiempo, besándolo y restregándose contra él como si fuera una gata en celo. Pero luego vaciló un momento y se detuvo.

House la miró y ella sonrió tiernamente besándolo. House se quedó mirando confusamente, no tenía ninguna intención de mover las manos en aquella postura. Cuddy frunció el ceño y lo besó de nuevo, aún tenía ánimos de burlarse de ella en aquella postura.

Ella se había colocado a su lado, con una de las rodillas encima de su vientre. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era pasar el muslo por encima de él, colocarse sobre su miembro y tomarlo. Él parecía no tener prisa. Una sonrisa coqueta apareció en sus labios. Nunca podría hacerle daño, a pesar de las múltiples tonterías que había hecho con Lucas. E incluso él era incapaz de hacerle daño, ni por mucho que se esforzara como cuando hablaban sobre la maternidad. Ella lo sabía con la misma seguridad que sabía que siempre lo amaría.

Sin dudarlo más, ella se montó sobre él. El colchón se hundió bajo sus rodillas. Las blancas sábanas se arrugaron. House estaba rígido debajo de ella, con todos los músculos en tensión, Cuddy se dio cuenta de que en aquel momento ella estaba empezando a dominarlo. Todavía tenía las manos agarradas a los barrotes de la cama y su abdomen se hinchaba con cada respiración; era completamente suyo, suyo… Por el momento.

Colocándose encima de sus caderas, ella se apretó contra él abriéndose sobre su miembro erecto, disfrutando al saber que él estaba cerca, tan cerca de penetrar en ella. Pero ella siguió manteniendo el dominio de la situación.

-Aún no, aún no -murmuró.

Porque sentía placer al rozarse contra él, al verlo retorciéndose y en tensión bajo su propio cuerpo. Ella metió las puntas de los dedos suavemente entre la hendidura de su clavícula y su pecho. Le acarició los pezones en círculos y luego le acarició el vientre. Luego, dejándose caer encima de él, le besó los labios y le susurró:

-Eres tan delicioso, ahí tumbado, como si fueras un regalo que acabo de abrir pero del que todavía no he disfrutado -Cuddy rió ante la frase que soltó, justo en ese momento.

-Pues disfrútame —dijo él desde debajo de ella, alzando las caderas.

Se movió un poco y colocó todo su cuerpo firmemente encajado al del nefrólogo, pues el movimiento de House con sus caderas, provocó en ella tal oleada de deseo que sintió que se iba a deshacer encima de él.

Sintió que si volvía a hacer aquello otra vez ella acabaría por perder la cabeza. Desesperada por alargar aquel momento -su último encuentro-, dijo:

-No te muevas, recuerda que soy yo la que controlo la situación.

Él se rió con una ronca risa burlona.

-¿Control? No eres tú la que controla, ni yo tampoco. Estamos los dos a merced de nuestras pasiones.

House volvió a reírse. La miró a los ojos, desafiándola, mientras se soltaba de los barrotes de la cama. Lentamente, él la abrazó, le acarició los muslos, deslizó las manos sobre sus caderas…

Cuddy sintió un escalofrío que le recorría la espalda y su cuerpo se aflojó en una dulce oleada de pasión. Él tenía razón. Era la pasión la que los dominaba.

Él la animó a que se pusiera de rodillas, se ajustara a él y encontrara el centro húmedo y caliente de su cuerpo. Se detuvieron los dos a la vez, saboreando aquel momento de anticipación, sin apartar la mirada el uno del otro.

En una espera que era ya un éxtasis. El gradual empuje de él introduciéndose en el cuerpo de ella fue el más grande e imponente movimiento que hubiera hecho durante toda su vida. Cuddy lo tomó en un suave movimiento que se aceleraba poco a poco, con paradas en medio que lo hacían tan gratificante que se le saltaban las lágrimas de los ojos

Con cada nueva embestida, la respiración de él rasgaba su garganta y ella dejaba escapar un gemido de indefensa necesidad. Aquella unión, a pesar de que ya lo habían hecho dos veces antes, todavía parecía algo nuevo, un milagro de placer.

Él llegó al punto más profundo de ella; la llegó a tocar tan profundamente por dentro, con tanto calor, que ella sintió que la estaban marcando con hierro al rojo vivo. La decana se movió rápidamente hacia arriba, casi separándose por completo de él, pero House la agarró por las caderas y volvió a introducirse en ella hasta el fondo.

Los dos empezaron a gemir a gritos, cayendo juntos en la trampa del éxtasis. Ella empezó a moverse más rápido, con el colchón rebotando bajo el peso de sus rodillas, a cada lado del cuerpo de él. Le encantaba aquello: los olores, los sonidos, el calor, la cercanía… Todas esas sensaciones envolviéndola en el mejor de los orgasmos jamás experimentado.

Moviéndose a un ritmo aún más acelerado, ella se dejó caer por completo sobre él y colocó la boca junto a su oreja:

-¡Soy tuya!

-¡Sí! -los ojos de House brillaban de satisfacción y deseo.

Cuddy se apretó más a él para sentirlo más adentro.

-Y tú eres mío…

-Si… -gimió él, viniéndose en su interior.

-No… No me dejes nunca. Te quiero…

* * *

En cuanto House se quedó dormido, Cuddy salió de la cama. Era surrealista salir de aquella forma de su cama, de su propia casa, pero lo necesitaba… Necesitaba ocupar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera House, su muerte, y lo que acababan de hacer. Decidió acortar sus vacaciones y regresar al hospital…

Una vez se vistió rápidamente, cogió a Rachel y salió de allí sin mirar hacia atrás…

House despertó al medio día. Estaba completamente desnudo, pero no tenía frío. Abrió los ojos y miró alrededor. Estaba solo. Todo en silencio. Le pareció la mar de extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no era su casa… Y que Rachel a esa hora debía estar intranquila esperando la comida. Su estomago rugió nada más pensar en comida.

No obstante su mente la ocupaban otras cosas en ese momento.

Suspiró. Solo. En casa de la decana. Se irguió y buscó su ropa interior. Allí encontró una simple nota.

"_He salido…No te preocupes por Rachel, está conmigo. Siento no haberte dicho nada_".

Arrugó la nota y la tiró a un lado. Si no era él el que huía, era ella. Y así siempre, un círculo vicioso. Los dos unos cobardes miedosos del futuro; un futuro en común, aunque esta vez, al parecer, más corto…. Frunció el ceño. Era por eso que ella… Por eso ella había pasado la noche con él. Simplemente, porque para ella, era un futuro a muy corto plazo… Un futuro hasta mañana.

Se vistió y se marchó de allí. Tenía una ligera idea de dónde podía enfrentarla…

Continuará….


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno, capitulo nuevo. Disfrutadlo.

* * *

Capitulo 10

-Y aquí tienes los informes que me pediste antes-la enfermera de turno seguía como podía los pasos de su jefa. Todavía no entendía cómo podía seguir ese ritmo con esos altísimos zapatos de tacón.

Cuddy cogió los informes y siguió caminando, dándoles una hojeada rápida mientras pasaba por el mostrador de la clínica.

-¿Y los de trauma?

-Aún no me han llegado-suspiró. Todo el trabajo se había atrasado desde que la decana había marchado de vacaciones por un par de días. El rumor corría por cada pasillo del Princeton Plainsboro. Se había ido con House.

Todo el mundo estaba enterado de que el nefrólogo había dimitido días atrás. Algunos pensaban que finalmente Cuddy lo había echado. Poco después, la jefa había cogido vacaciones… y gracias a eso, todos los empleados, trabajaban como siempre, pero con menos presión. Ni siquiera tenían a James Wilson para supervisar el trabajo que anteriormente le otorgaba a Cameron, cómo cuando estuvo de baja maternal; y ahora recaía en manos de Foreman.

-Házmelos llegar cuando los tengas.

-Doctora Cuddy…-la enfermera de guardia se atrevió a frenar a su jefa, pues no todas tenían la misma confianza que tenía Brenda-esto… usted, ¿no estaba de vacaciones?

Cuddy se quedó mirando a la enfermera. Tenía razón, había cogido las vacaciones, pero…tras el asunto con House, había decidido volver a su hospital y encerrarse en el despacho. Trabajo, eso era lo que la iba a distraer. Ni siquiera su hija le hacía desviar sus pensamientos sobre House, su escarceo sexual y su inminente muerte.

-Así es, pero hay mucho trabajo-carraspeó- Y…los informes de cirugía, llama a Morrison y dile que necesito aclarar unas cosas…-siguió su camino a su despacho y se giró para observar que la enfermera no la seguía.- ¿Algo más?

-El doctor Wilson avisó que… tenía una operación a las 9pm.

-Ok… ¿te dijo algo de mi hija?

-Dijo que vendría con Rachel antes para dejarla con usted, ¿está bien?

-Si, gracias Anna.-contestó Cuddy ya abriendo la puerta de su despacho-Cuando estén los informes…

-Si…ah, los chicos de House…

-Tranquila, hablé con ellos.-Nada más aparecer por el hospital, el equipo de House había aparecido por su despacho, ella les había echado sin darles más explicaciones de las que necesitaban, haciendo uso de su alto mando.

Cuddy cerró la puerta y bajó la persiana. Necesitaba estar sola, concentrarse en todo el papeleo y así poder olvidarse de House.

Se sentó en su escritorio y balanceó las piernas mientras se concentraba en su trabajo. No había pasado ni dos minutos que encendió la radio. La apagó. Sonaba Kick Ass de Mika. Una canción que le animaba, le daban ganas de bailar. No obstante no tenía ningunas ganas de escucharla. Sólo necesitaba o no pensar en House y su muerte, o hundirse más en su miseria y comenzar a llorarlo aun sin haber sucedido la tragedia.

Empezó a separar todo el papeleo que tenía en la bandeja de entrada y se fijo en unos informes. Hizo una mueca y se levantó dirigiéndose a la clínica en busca de unas cosas, debía hacer aquello…

* * *

Cuddy seguía ordenando papeleo mientras esperaba una llamada del laboratorio, se sentía nerviosa. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta, lo cual no fue impedimento para reconocer de inmediato quien había abierto.

Sin permiso, en un golpe seco y conciso, madera contra madera y el cristal de la puerta rebotó haciendo el típico ruido a punto de desquebrajarse igual que ella.

Apoyó las palmas de sus manos sobre la firmeza de su escritorio y cerró los ojos. Esperando la tormenta. House dio dos pasos, enfadado.

Cuddy buscó su blackberry en su bolso intentando alargar el momento. No quería enfrentarse a él. No estaba lista.

-Si me querías evitar este no fue el mejor sitio-dijo serio. En tono neutro, disimulando desprender todo el dolor y enfado que sentía en ese momento.

Cuddy no se giraba. House no se movía del sitio. Ambos en silencio.

Finalmente la decana se dio vuelta y apoyó su trasero en el escritorio, cruzó las piernas y alzó la mirada lentamente para fijarse en la de él.

-No esperaba algo así de ti…

-¿Algo cómo qué?

-Esto-dijo alzando los brazos- eres… una hipócrita Cuddy-se movió por la oficina- Y cada día te entiendo menos…

Cuddy le miró sin entender a que se refería.

-Has salido huyendo cuando me echabas siempre en cara que no me implicaba, que no era de fiar y por eso estabas con Lucas…y ahora, como yo…

-No House-le interrumpió-eso no es así…

-¡SI LO ES!-alzó la voz.-¡CLARO QUE LO ES! ¡COMO ME MUERO PUES VAMOS A DARLE UN POLVO DE DESPEDIDA!

-¡HOUSE!

El nefrólogo la miró sin decir nada, completamente herido y enfadado.

-No…eso no es así yo…-Cuddy no sabía cómo arreglar las cosas- Además tú…tú quizás por eso volviste… por que no te vas a implicar en esta relación ni vas a tener una familia-dijo Cuddy-por que…es como si te he visto no me acuerdo…

- Será mi culpa que muera entonces-dijo fríamente- y como no quiero nada…CLARO POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ…-gritó-.

-No me grites, o tendré que echarte del hospital-House la miró- Rompí con Lucas por que… por muy fiable que fuese…era un inmaduro también, yo quería tener un hijo, no dos. Yo…yo siempre he estado enamorada de ti House.

House se quedó en silencio sin decir nada mirándola.

-Y ahora tenías la oportunidad de demostrarlo sin….sin implicarte más de la cuenta. Esto era bien fácil así ¿no?-

-House yo no…puedo…tu…no es así…-las lagrimas amenazaban por escapar-.

-ADMITELO-gritó-ADMITELO!

Lisa se sentía presionada. Notaba como si su corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho de lo rápido que palpitaba. Sentía mareos.

-Si.-dijo seria. Todo sería más fácil, ambos permanecerían separados gracias a su orgullo y ella no tendría que despedirlo…-Si…tienes razón.

-Vete a la mierda Cuddy-dijo agarrando con fuerza su bastón y saliendo de allí sin mirar atrás pero sin saber dónde ir.

Cuddy cerró la puerta con llave y bajó las persianas. Se sentó en su sofá y se quitó los zapatos. Enterró su cara entre sus piernas, con las rodillas flexionadas y se echó a llorar.

* * *

-¡House!-exclamó Trece. Se acercó a su antiguo jefe y se quedó mirándole sin saber. House lucía algo triste y enfadado a la vez, por lo que se atrevió ni siquiera a darle un apretón. -¿Cómo estás? Bueno, es una pregunta un poco estupida…

-Tú lo has dicho…-Hizo una mueca-

-¿Dónde ibas?

House se quedó mirando el expediente de 13 entre sus manos. De repente llegó Taub a su lado, sin percatarse de su presencia.

-¡La biopsia está limpia!...-se sorprendió al ver a su ex jefe-eh…House.

-Mira ya tenemos a Blancanieves y…medio enanito-dijo burlonamente-la bruja malvada la tenemos ahí-señaló con el bastón hacía el despacho de Cuddy-Foreman puede hacer de espejito, aunque le hace falta una limpieza…-le dio al botón del ascensor y éste se abrió dejando paso a los tres.-Dame el expediente.

Trece se lo tendió sin poder ocultar una sonrisa. Cómo en los viejos tiempos. House leyendo el informe mientras subían y Trece y Taub uno a cada lado intentando sonsacarle algo. Estaban completamente perdidos con ese caso.

-¿Habéis hecho ANA para Lupus?-preguntó House

Los dos negaron frenéticamente.

-Hacedlo y os espero en mi…, bueno, en mi antiguo despacho en 20 minutos-suspiró-.

Salieron del ascensor y cada uno se dirigió a su lugar. Ahora mismo lo que más necesitaba era aquello. Pasar un rato diagnosticando y con sus patitos, por que, quisiera o no, los había echado de menos.

* * *

1 hora después, House seguía apoyado en la pizarra blanca viendo como Foreman, Trece y Taub se peleaban con el diagnostico. Estaban apunto de conseguirlo y él sólo ofrecía su ayuda de vez en cuando.

Lo que en un principio iba a ser una parada para saludar y dar algún consejo antes de ir a hablar con su terapeuta particular: Wilson, había sido un rato con sus antiguos empleados.

-Entonces hemos quedado qué…

-No puede ser eso-dijo Taub-

-Oh venga ya…-Foreman se levantó-¿100 pavos?

House sonrió. Les había dejado el vicio de las apuestas.

-Los veo-sonrió con suficiencia el cirujano plástico.- Es…Sarcoidosis.

-Yo creo que no-dijo Trece.

-¿Te vuelves a acostar con él?-preguntó House.

-No

-Cómo le das la razón…los dos contra el pequeño Taub…pobrecito.

House se acercó a la mesa moviendo su bastón con gracia.

-Pagadle.

-¡NOOO!-exclamaron Foreman y Trece a la vez, mientras Taub y House reían. Hacía tiempo que no se lo habían pasado tan bien diagnosticando.

House miró la hora y luego por la puerta que comunicaba a la terraza de Wilson. Vio la luz encendida. Por lo que decidió marcharse.

-House!

Taub le detuvo justo cuando salía por la puerta.

-Siento que te mueras.

House negó sonriendo y se marchó de allí. Hacía el despacho de su amigo, irrumpiendo como siempre sin pedir permiso y sentándose en el sofá para estar cinco minutos en silencio hasta que Wilson preguntó:

-¿Qué…?

House miraba a Wilson sin decirle nada. Se movía en el sofá y jugaba con su bastón.

-House…

-Tú…estabas con Rachel-dijo de repente-tú lo sabías…

-¿Saber qué?

-No te hagas el inocente…Wilson-dijo molesto-tú estabas con la niña, por lo que Cuddy fue a verte…y… hablasteis.

Finalmente el oncólogo asintió lentamente esperando la reacción de su mejor amigo.

-Y….tú te haces llamar amigo. No me llamaste… para decirme que estaba en pelotas en una cama humillado completamente por que se acostó conmigo por pena.

-¿Qué?-puso cara extrañada- No…no es eso…House.

-Claro que lo es. A ver idiota…

-Bueno… ¿Y si lo fuera?-dijo Wilson dejándole con la boca abierta a media frase- ¿Qué tiene de malo? Los dos sois adultos…

-¡Que no me muero!-Exclamó House-No me muero y se ha acostado conmigo por pena.

* * *

Continuará….


	11. Chapter 11

Nuevo capi! enjoy it!

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

-¡Que no me muero! -exclamó House. -No me muero y se ha acostado conmigo por pena.

Wilson le miró contrariado, una mueca se formó en su cara y soltó la pluma con la que estaba firmando informes.

-¿Qué… Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó nervioso, más que de costumbre.

-Que quiero decir…. -House movió la cabeza sonriendo.

Ambos conectaron sus miradas y no pudieron evitar reír, pero House cambió su gesto por uno serio.

-¿Y si me llego a tirar por el puente?

-Era poco probable…-dijo Wilson.

-Ok. -House puso sus pies sobre el escritorio. -Pero admite que te asustaste más de una vez…

Wilson se quedó meditando. Tenía razón, más de una vez se arrepintió y había querido confesar, hablar con House… Pero no había tenido la oportunidad.

Se quedó mirando el papel, recordando que por A o por B, nunca había llegado a confesar, a pesar de que sabía que tarde o temprano, House se daría cuenta:

_Wilson buscó las palabras exactas para continuar con la conversación, ya que la misma no iba por dónde él deseaba. Se armó de valor._

_-House, tengo que… -Y una nueva interrupción, esta vez no por House, si no por el teléfono._

Siempre, negándose a hablar y él preocupado porque hiciera cualquier estupidez.

_Wilson sintió un nudo en su estomago y un escozor en su garganta. Como si alguien presionara su pecho impidiendo que su corazón bombeara sangre y su oxigeno llegara a los pulmones; sintiendo una punzada en su cabeza._

_ -No.-dijo. -Escúchame… Yo…_

_ -__No tienes nada que decir, James-dijo solemne. -No pasa nada, está bien…. -House soltó su mano para apretar el hombro de su amigo, lo cual le puso tremendamente nervioso._

Entrecerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de todo.

-Lo sabías… Desde…

House asintió.

-Tuve una epifanía, en realidad…

_House se quedó mirándolo durante un segundo. Wilson estaba tremendamente nervioso. House se quedó serio mirando a la nada y lo comprendió todo. Entrecerró los ojos en una típica mirada de cuando resolvía alguno de sus casos y se levantó con movimientos lentos._

_ -¿Qué… Qué…? -Wilson tartamudeaba intentando levantarse con mucho miedo de no caer. -¿Epifanía?_

_-Hazte a la idea de que pongo estas caras para escapar de tus conversaciones -dijo sonriendo y moviendo en negación. Se subió en su moto y se marchó dejando al oncólogo en medio de la nada, sin saber que demonios acababa de pasar._

House jugó con sus pulgares mientras Wilson le miraba.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?

-Casualmente no empeoraba… Posiblemente sea sólo una estupidez eso pero, vaya… ¿Quién es tan tonto de mandarme llamar a la clínica cuando iba a abrir el sobre, y luego "¡OH dios, ahí están los resultados!"? -House señaló con su dedo a Wilson. -Sólo tú…

_Iba a abrir el sobre cuando sonó su busca, cogió su bastón, dejó el sobre en la mesa y salió de allí…._

_Wilson aprovechó los minutos que había ganado enviando ese mensaje de urgencia para que bajara a la clínica. Una vez escuchó las puertas del ascensor cerrarse, salió por la puerta de su despacho que conectaba con la del balcón de House y entró sin problemas; cómo siempre se había dejado la puerta abierta._

_Cogió el sobre con los resultados verdaderos y dejó los nuevos y modificados encima de la mesa, donde los había dejado House._

_Salió a toda prisa de allí justo en el momento en que escuchó de nuevo el ascensor llegar a la cuarta planta. Se sentó en su despacho, a oscuras, sonriendo victoriosamente._

_Al mismo tiempo, House cogió su mochila y fue a apagar la luz cuando se fijo en el sobre que yacía sobre su mesa._

_Los resultados._

_Rasgó el sobre lo más rápido que pudo y desdobló la hoja donde estaba marcado su futuro más próximo. _

_Clavó sus pupilas en cada una de las líneas con los resultados de sus pruebas. POS en rojo en la mayoría._

-Me hice los análisis de nuevo. Y había mucha mierda, sí, pero aún no me muero.

-Sabía que te darías cuenta….

Ambos se quedaron callados durante unos segundos.

-Tendría que haberte envenenado para que no sospecharas…

House no pudo evitar reír ante la ocurrencia de su amigo.

* * *

Si antes le costaba concentrarse, ahora le era imposible. Después de la discusión con House había acabado peor. No podía prestarle atención a nada que no fuese él. Necesitaba llorar, pero ni siquiera eso podía…

Tecleaba automáticamente sin siquiera fijarse en lo que ponía. Apoyó su cabeza en la palma de su mano izquierda mirando la pantalla atontada. Quería verle, quería intentar arreglarlo… ¡NO! Una voz en su cabeza le decía que se olvidara de una vez por todas. No podía seguir sufriendo de esa manera por él… Menos con lo poco que le quedaba.

El pitido del fax llamó su atención. Recordó que era lo que estaba esperando. Los resultados del laboratorio. Los había mandado con urgencia, pensaba que era un caso perdido, pero… No perdía nada.

Se acercó moviendo la silla hasta allí y empezó a hojear las hojas una tras otra con los análisis.

Una exclamación en forma de gritito escapó de su boca y se llevó una mano a ella para acallarlos. No podía creerlo. Ahora si iba a llorar… Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y una risa histérica la inundó.

No podía creerlo. Era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo. Agarró las hojas y salió del despacho esquivando a la enfermera que iba con una pila de carpetas hacia ella.

* * *

Llevaban un buen rato en silencio. Ninguno decía nada. House meditaba. Wilson le hacía compañía.

House fijó su vista en el mueble de detrás del oncólogo y bajó las piernas. Agarró su bastón y se levantó de golpe como tantas veces había hecho cuando resolvía un caso.

-House… -Wilson susurró cuando este llegó a la puerta. -Lo sabías.

El nefrólogo asintió.

-Si lo sabías… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué actuaste así y no dijiste nada?

-Tenía una ligera idea, sólo quería cerciorarme… -Avanzó hasta la puerta.

-Pero…

-Sólo quería vivir como si fuera el último día -abrió la puerta. -Sin remordimientos.

-¿Dónde vas?

-No lo sé…-salió de allí cerrando despacio, sin saber dónde ir o qué hacer. Sólo necesitaba pensar.

* * *

-¡House!-abrió la puerta de golpe y Wilson levantó la mirada, mirándola confuso, a pesar de que era normal que Cuddy buscara a House en su despacho, pues siempre estaba allí. -Mira… -le tiró los papeles. -¡Es genial! -Cuddy parecía fuera de sí.

Wilson asintió con una sonrisa.

-¿Dónde está? -preguntó con miedo.

Se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé…

-Necesito hablar con él -marcó en su blackberry el número de House. No daba señal. -Es importante… ¿No tienes una idea? Tú eres su mejor amigo, tienes que saberlo.

Cuddy seguía en su despacho, intentando una vez tras otra dar con el paradero de House. Wilson le quitó la Blackberry de las manos y las acarició delicadamente. Debía tantear el terreno.

-Él… Él sabe que no muere.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sabe… Se hacía una idea. No por nada es el mejor diagnosticador del país.

Cuddy le miró confundida.

-¿Qué quieres decir entonces? ¿Lo sabía todo el tiempo? ¿Fue idea suya… Me engañó?

-No. Fui yo. Yo quería que escarmentara, que espabilara de una vez…

-Eres… -buscó en su mente un adjetivo con el que definirle, pero no encontró el ideal. -Te estás volviendo como él…

Wilson no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Fue fácil cambiar los resultados… Sólo tuve que enviarle un busca para que su curiosidad lo mandara a la clínica. Ahí aproveché y cambié los resultados por unos falsos, pero luego me preocupó que hiciera alguna tontería, ya sabes cómo es él… Y no reparé en las consecuencias, supongo.

Cuddy asintió recordando todas las ocasiones en que ambos habían estado terriblemente asustados por él o alguna de sus locuras.

-Menos mal que no se le ocurrió decírselo a su madre… -Comentó por encima Wilson. Cuddy estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. -¿Cuddy?

La decana alzó la mirada.

-Pero… No lo entiendo. Si lo sabía, no entiendo por qué ha reaccionado así –comentó para sí misma.

-Piensa que sólo te acostaste con él por pena. -Cuddy apenas se sorprendió de que Wilson supiera que se habían acostado. Parecía ser que no tenían secretos entre ellos, menos cuando se trataba de ella. -Él sabía que no moría, pero tú no…

Cuddy agachó la mirada algo sonrojada, porque hablar de su relación con House no era un tema que le gustase tratar así como así. Wilson puso los ojos en blanco sin que su jefa se diera cuenta.

-No soportaba la idea de perderle…. -Musitó ella, alzando de nuevo la vista.

Wilson se sentía mal. Debería haber frenado a House; no le tendría que haber dejado marchar como hacía siempre.

-No sé dónde está Cuddy, lo siento.

La decana se levantó decidida, volviendo a coger su Blackberry.

-Me voy a buscarlo.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Wilson, sorprendido.

-Adonde sea.

-Empieza por su casa -sugirió el oncólogo.

Lisa fue hacia la puerta e iba a salir cuando se dio la vuelta y se acercó hasta su amigo, le agarró ambos lados de la cara y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Luego fue a su despacho, agarró su abrigo y su cartera y salió de allí a toda prisa.

Miró su reloj. Era pasada media noche. Ya era 31 de Diciembre. El último día de la vida de Gregory House según unos falsos resultados, aunque… Tal vez sí fuera el primer día de una nueva vida para él.

* * *

**Continuará….Se acerca el final :(**


	12. Chapter 12

Gracias por los comentarios ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 12**

Se refugió en el portal lo más rápido que sus tacones, su paraguas, y la maldita lluvia le permitieron.

En el instante que pisó "terreno de House" se bloqueó. Se quedó en el pequeño rellano, mirando por momento a la puerta del 21B y la puerta de la calle, sin perder de vista la que estaba cayendo en un momento.

Como bien le aconsejó Wilson, el primer sitio donde debía buscar era su casa. Se acercó hasta la puerta y picó con el mango del paraguas como él mismo hubiera hecho con su bastón. Nada.

Bufó sin moverse un solo centímetro.

-¡House, abre la puerta!-exclamó fuerte.

Cuddy siguió picando contra la puerta hasta que perdió las fuerzas.

-¡No me pienso mover de aquí! ¡No me voy a ir!-se apoyó contra la pared-¡Estas actuando infantilmente Gregory House!

-Creo que se ha marchado-Lisa se giró al escuchar aquello. Ante ella había un joven de unos 20 y pocos.- El del 21B…

Cuddy le miró seria. Sin saber que decir.

-Hace un rato…escuché la puerta. –el chico sin nada más que decir subió las escaleras y desapareció de allí dejando a la decana pensativa-.

Pasó su mano por el marco de la puerta superior, y allí estaba. La llave. Abrió temiéndose por un momento encontrarlo en el suelo, en estado comatoso o envuelto en vomito producido por la ingesta de una suma cuantiosa de pastillas o cualquier cosa así. Pero la estancia estaba vacía. Cerró la puerta con lentitud y se quedó mirando la casa de House.

Algunos muebles habían sido movidos. Un montón de papeles yacían sobre la tapa del piano como siempre.

Fue a su habitación en busca de algo que le indicara dónde podía estar. La cama estaba deshecha. Volvió al pasillo y abrió el armario. Sus deportivas no estaban. Su bastón no estaba, ni rastro de su ropa. Nada.

Cuddy se mordió el labio e intentó hacer una lista mental de dónde podía buscar. Si no estaba en su casa, tampoco en la de Wilson, ni en el hospital…Caminó hacía la puerta con la idea de recorrerse todas las calles de Princeton, Trenton o del estado de Nueva Jersey entero si hacía falta, cuando su tacón patinó con algo.

Miró al suelo encontrándose una foto girada. Se agachó para recogerla y la giró. No pudo más que sonreír nostálgicamente.

En la foto podía reconocerse a un House abrigado, con Cuddy al lado, y Wilson al otro mientras Rachel reposaba en medio de los 3. La habían hecho días atrás, en el lago.

Cuddy se guardó la foto en el abrigo y echó un último vistazo para salir de esa casa lo más rápido posible. Tal vez estuviera allí.

Su móvil comenzó a sonar en ese preciso instante. Wilson. Descolgó por si tenía novedades.

-Ve al aeropuerto-dijo el oncólogo sin esperar si quiera un "hola" por parte de la decana-Se marcha…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-El muy idiota acaba de comprar un billete con mi tarjeta…-rió-Su vuelo sale en menos de una hora, date prisa.

-Gracias James-Cuddy colgó y salió de allí a toda prisa-.

* * *

-¿Cree que si le doy 100 pavos más podría acelerar?-preguntó un House molesto en el asiento trasero de un taxi.

Al taxista se le iluminaron los ojos en cuanto escuchó la cantidad de dinero que ese tipo era capaz de darle por acelerar. Y así hizo. Aceleró al máximo saltándose un semáforo en rojo.

-Me gustaría llegar al aeropuerto con vida por eso. –Musitó House-.

Dos acelerones más y ya habían llegado. El taxista aparcó en doble fila en el aeropuerto de Newark. Había coches por todas partes. Se bajó del taxi y fue al maletero en busca de su maleta.

Cuddy aceleró al máximo. Ya estaba llegando al aeropuerto. Sólo tenía que esquivar a un par de personas, no atropellarlas y no llevarse por delante un contenedor de basura para poder llegar sana y salva a su destino.

Los nervios la iban a matar, cada dos segundos miraba el reloj de la bandeja del coche mirando como el tiempo se acababa.

Llegó al aeropuerto y aparcó encima de la acera, bajó y cerró con la llave, importándole bien poco si la multaban o se llevaba la grúa su querido coche.

House miró el edificio de embarque. Si, tenía que marcharse. Necesitaba pensar. Ya hablaría con Cuddy a la vuelta, si es que volvía…

El taxista le trajo de vuelta a la tierra, apremiándole para ser pagado. House metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora, pero su cartera no estaba.

-Un segundo-palpó más profundamente hasta que la encontró- Aquí tiene, quédese el cambio.

House se guardó la cartera y buscó a tientas con su mano la foto que había guardado en su cazadora, pero no la encontraba. Pensó que la había guardado en la mochila dónde llevaba el portátil.

Cuddy cruzaba cada paso de peatones en forma kamikaze. Tenía demasiada prisa para preocuparse por los pitidos de los coches que la increpaban por tal locura.

Miraba a un lado y a otro, le tenía que encontrar dónde fuera. Y si en la calle no estaba, debía estar embarcando. Echó un último vistazo y allí le vio. Cruzando. Mirando en su pequeña bolsa de mano.

-¡House!-exclamó llamando su atención-¡House!

Seguía perdido buscando la maldita foto, cuando escuchó una voz demasiado familiar para él. Cuddy. Alzó la vista. Se giró para buscarla. Y allí estaba, al fondo de la calle. Preciosa. Con un abrigo gris y gorro del mismo color, las mejillas sonrojadas por el frío. La lluvia había dado paso a una copiosa nieve que hacía dificultosa la visibilidad y la conducción.

Un frenazo cercano lo sobresaltó y no le dio tiempo a apartarse. Notó el impacto en su cadera y rodó por encima del capó. ¿Quién en su sano juicio paraba en medio de un paso a girarse para observar a la mujer de su vida? ¿Y quién en su sano juicio mientras nevaba iba a esa velocidad por la carretera de un aparcamiento en un aeropuerto? Sólo House y ese conductor.

El conductor se bajó del coche sin pensárselo. Cuddy corrió a él con el corazón en un puño. Le habían atropellado.

House tendido en el suelo, sentía su cuerpo entumecido. No sentía las piernas. Le dolía el tórax y cada vez le costaba más respirar.

-¡HOUSE! –no pudo más que sonreír al ver a la decana cogerle la mano, intentando darle fuerzas mientras él las perdía junto con sus esperanzas-House escúchame…estoy aquí…

-Cuddy-dijo torpemente entre una tos. Fue lo último que pudo decir antes de perder la conciencia. Y sonrió mientras sus ojos se cerraban tras haber podido ver a Cuddy una última vez.

El conductor del coche llamó una ambulancia asustado viendo como la nieve que se estaba acumulando en el suelo se tornaba de color carmesí por las heridas del cuerpo inerte de House, mientras Cuddy con medio cuerpo sobre él, le abrazaba y lloraba asustada. No podía dejarle. No, no era su momento. No podía morir.

* * *

Continuará….


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno aquí está el final. No me gusta nada, pero le he dado vueltas y vueltas y no me sale nada más, asi se queda. Tenía unas ganas terribles de quitarmelo de encima. Disfrutadlo lo que podais.

* * *

**Capitulo 13**

No estaba segura de cuantas horas habían pasado. Podía hacerse una idea, sus ojeras, su cabello despeinado y los cuatro vasos de plástico de café que yacían en la mesita, le daban una ligera idea de cuanto rato había estado allí, a su lado, sin moverse.

Y House no se movía. Todavía recordaba cómo, después del atropello, y por un segundo de lucidez, se había levantado, llamándola; para volver a caer lirondo al suelo, completamente ido, mientras por su cuello resbalaba un hilo de sangre, procedente de su oído.

Sentía un nudo en el estomago cada vez que pensaba en ese momento, el peor de su vida sin ninguna duda.

La ambulancia no había tardado en trasladarlo, con ella sujetando su mano y constatando sus signos vitales. No podía concentrarse. Sus sentimientos podían más que su juicio como doctora.

Una vez en el hospital, entraron directamente en quirófano, mientras ella se quedaba a fuera.

El pitido constante de la maquina la trajo de vuelta al mundo real. Pudo observar como House yacía en la cama, inmóvil, entubado y con algún que otro rasguño en la cara. Se le veía tan en paz.

Acarició su mano y la entrelazo con la suya propia, apoyando su cabeza en la cama y cerrando los ojos.

3 horas después, podía sentir sus músculos agarrotados, abrió los ojos y pudo ver los azules del nefrólogo completamente abiertos.

-Ei-Cuddy tuvo un dejavu- estoy aquí… todo va bien-acarició su mano.

House tan sólo movió un poco la cabeza, parpadeando, queriendo hablar, pero el tubo que le conectaba a la maquina, se lo impedía. Hizo gestos para que se lo quitara, ya podía respirar con normalidad.

Estaba vivo, estaba junto con Cuddy. Cómo siempre. Siempre que despertaba en un hospital, ahí estaba ella.

Cuddy hizo el amago de moverse, pero House la agarró de la mano, mirándola. Diciéndole con la mirada que no se moviera de su lado.

-Voy a llamar al enfermero, te quitaran el tuvo, vuelvo enseguida.

Cuddy llamó a un enfermero y al doctor que le había operado para que diera el visto bueno de todo, y tras unas toses, House estaba libre de todo tubo.

-Al final…si iba a morir-dijo con tono débil.

-Idiota-masculló la decana, sentándose a sus pies, sin soltarle la mano, mirándole con amor-Feliz año nuevo, es día 2, has estado sedado…

House no pudo sentirse más complacido al escuchar aquellas palabras.

-Aún estoy a tiempo. En la India, allí aún debe ser 31…

Cuddy no pudo contener la sonrisa.

-Te mataré yo como no te calles-musitó-.

Estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, tan sólo mirándose, disfrutando la compañía el uno del otro, les había costado, pero al fin, estaban juntos.

-Por qué…-Cuddy se calló. No sabía como formular la pregunta exacta. Aquella que le resolviera todas las dudas que tenía.

House se quedó pensando durante unos segundos y apretó más la mano de su jefa.

-¿Recuperaré el empleo?

-House…-dijo ella, a espera de una explicación.

House cerró los ojos. Estaba agotado. Se sentó un poco mejor y al abrirlos vio como Lisa organizaba todo, buscaba un vaso y una jarra para servirle un poco de agua a su boca seca.

Tosió y aceptó el vaso, bebiendo.

Durante esos segundos fue capaz de reunir todo el valor para explicarle, sin límites, por qué había actuado así.

-Tenía miedo…-Cuddy enarcó una ceja-Si…temía perderte.

-Pero

-No, déjame terminar. Es fácil, cuando…nuestra vida se acaba, si lo sabes, no tienes limites en hacer todo aquello que siempre has querido, los enfermos de cáncer suelen actuar así…-agachó la vista centrándose en una arruga de la sábana-yo quería saber…si podía vivir contigo cómo si fuera el último día. Al principio, me lo creí, luego, lo descubrí y pensé, que sería bonito ver todo lo que podía tener y nunca tuve. Eso me hizo pensar, pensar que yo quería una vida como esa, a tu lado-alzó la vista clavándola en los ojos de la decana, que le miraban con los ojos más brillantes que de costumbre-sin pensar en el mañana…

Se quedaron callados de nuevo.

-Y luego, pensaste que yo simplemente…

House asintió antes de que acabara la frase.

-Pero…ahora lo podemos intentar.

-Creo que si-dijo-Soy el más capullo del mundo…

-Lo sé-sonrió Cuddy.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró. Ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de en que momento había aparecido Wilson. Había escuchado casi toda la conversación. Sonreía orgulloso de sus amigos de que por fin habían hablado con claridad.

-Tú…

-Ya puedes darme las gracias-dijo el oncólogo apoyado en la puerta corredera de la habitación, viendo a Cuddy aún sentada en los pies de House sin soltarle la mano.

-Si, claro, cuando casi muero por tú culpa….tendría que matarte.

Wilson avanzó hasta el centro de la habitación.

-Si no es por mí….estarías muerto.

House abrió los ojos por completo.

-House, te he salvado de muchas…-aclaró su mejor amigo-además, si no es por mi…no extraíais juntos.

Cuddy y House se miraron una vez más.

-¿Quién ha dicho que lo estamos?-preguntó Cuddy risueña.

-¿No lo estáis?-dijo moviendo la cabeza-

House y Cuddy se miraron sonriendo y luego miraron a su amigo.

-Hoy si, mañana… ¿Quién sabe?

Wilson entrecerró los ojos y movió la cabeza, se dio la vuelta y se marchó de allí sin terminar de comprender aquellos dos.

-Feliz año nuevo, Wilson!-gritaron ambos cuando ya estaba en el pasillo.

-Feliz nueva vida, House-dijo éste más para si mismo, sonriendo.

Cuddy se acurrucó con cuidado a su lado, acariciando su tórax, cerrando los ojos, descansando por fin al lado del hombre que necesitaba con ella.

House sonrió acariciando el cabello de la decana y cerró los ojos, por fin había conseguido su ansiada oportunidad 833. Esta vez era la definitiva, no la iba a desperdiciar.

No necesitaba una 834.

**FIN**


End file.
